Life and How to Live It
by maroon and gold masquerade
Summary: Nah, couldn't be, he thought. But he missed something, too. As he passed, the sleeping form stirred and her jacket fell to the floor. And there, lying around her neck was the locket he had given her seven years earlier. LEJP Marauder's Era Please R
1. Prologue

A/N: If I owned Harry Potter (or any related characters) would I be writing this right now? No, I didn't think so.

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Lily and Jimmy**

"Lily! Hey, Lily! I wanted to give you your going away present!" A small raven haired boy called as he ran down the street clutching his over-sized glasses to his face. It was about four o'clock in the morning and only one family was up.

In front of a large white house where two trucks being loaded to capacity by men dressed in grey overalls. On the side of the truck you could read Mit's Movin' Service. But neither the boy nor the girl cared so neither shall we. Inside the house the movers came and went taking boxes full of knick knacks and books, clocks and movies. The furniture had all been moved out the other day, and the house seemed quite sad without it all. In the kitchen, along with the only two chairs left in the entire house, sat Lily's parents. One weeping because she was leaving the only house she had even known and the other because he could not help it. In the living room, obvious to what was happening just down the hall, sat a petite fire-haired girl drawing circles on a large piece of paper. Suddenly she heard him call and ran under a pair of movers carrying her mother's best china and out the door.

"Jimmy! I thought we might hafta leave without getting to say goodbye! I'm so happy you came!" An eight year old Lily replied. "You got me a present? Where is it?" she asked expectantly, looking around.

"Come on, I'll show ya!" he called as he ran off into the woods behind her house.

'Where are we going, Jimmy?" Lily yelled out breathlessly. She was out of shape from being cooped up in the now empty house, packing away her belongings.

"Right here!" he shouted back just as Lily landed on top of him.

"Oh, okay then, as long as it isn't far."She paused, "Where are we?" They were standing in a small clearing in the forest. Being that it was only four in the morning she could not make out much except for a large tree with a rope ladder hanging out of it.

"This, dearest Lily, is my secret hideout. No girl has ever been allowed here, and no girl, after you of course, ever will. Come on up. Don't worry, it's safe!" After he said this he climbed up the ladder and out of sight.

"Jimmy, come back! I'm afraid of heights! Come down!" Lily called up after him.

"Have I ever led you somewhere where I couldn't save you? Have I ever lied to you? Come up, it's beautiful up here!"

"Fine," she replied as she started up the ladder. It was a long way up and it was a while until she reached a wooden platform. As she crawled on top of it she let out a small gasp, all around her were the brightest stars she had ever seen. "Jimmy, you're right, it is beautiful. Thank you."

"Hey, this isn't your present," he said with a wide sweep of his arm, "it"s just where I keep it." With that he reached over and grabbed a tiny crumpled box from between one of the boards

"Oh, my goodness, Jimmy. It's so beautiful."Lilywhispered as she held up a silver locket to the starlight. "I don't know how I can ever thank you for this."

"There are no thanks needed, dear Lily,all I hope is that youwear itat all times, sothat, in the event thatI can no longer recall your face I might at least remeber that locket, and know I am still close to you,"he told her.

They sat together and watched the sky fade from the deepest of violets to a ever lightening navy. The stars twinkled and winked at thembut soon faded and disapeeared into the morning sky.

"Can you believe how magaical the sky is this morning," sheasked him.

"Ah, dear Lily, you don't know how magical it was. But come, you'll be leaving soon and you don't want your parents to worry," he stated as he climbed down the ladder.

The two children were quiet as they left the clearing and reentered the lightening woods, but it didn't last long.

"Hey, Lily, do you think we'll ever see each other again?"

"I don't know, Jimmy, I suppose so. I'll miss you a ton, Jimmy. I don't know how I'll ever live in Spain."

"Ah, Lily, you'll be fine. You'll make tons of friends, and you get to go to a new country and everything!" he said with a small smile, yet the smile did not reach his words. "But you've gotta promise me one thing. Will you promise me that you'll never forget me. Ever?"

"Of course, Jimmy. Always. I could never forget a troublemaker like you." And she clutchedthe locketto herself and stepped out of the woods into her backyard. She turned around, "They'll be leaving now. I gotta go. Good bye, Jimmy. I-" and here Lily paused, "Good bye!" She stepped back into the woods, gave him a hug, her tear stained cheeks brushing his, and ran off.

"Good bye,dearest Lily," he said to no one in particular as he turned and headed back to his house up the road.

* * *

And so Lily Evans, her parents, and her older sister moved to Spain.Three years later Lily received a letter flown in by a large tawny owl that told her she had been accepted into _Escuela de Señora Ana de la Brujería_, the most prestigious girl's school for witchcraft in all of Europe. 

And as her childhood friend had told her, she met tons of new people, had lots of friends and was the smartest witch in her class, if not the whole school. And as she had promised she never forgot about him, nor he her. Each night they would both sit in their beds and wonder if they would ever see each other again. But with the rising of the one who called himself the Dark Lord came new troubles. In the summer before Lily was supposed to start her fifth year of school her parents were brutally killed in their home. The dark mark told Lily who had done it. Lily and her sister packed up their belongings and headed back to England. Petunia moved into a small flat in the heart of London and Lily contacted a wizard her old head mistress had told her about.

* * *

A/N:_Escuela de Señora Ana de la Brujería-_Madame Ana's School of Witchcraft 

First chapter, sort of, I guess. You know what I think? I think you should review! Anything! I don't care! Just write something!


	2. Chappie the First

Disclaimer: Need I remind you? I am a lowly, unkempt individual and claim no right to anything that has to do with Harry Potter in any way. I do however own my computer, my keyboard and this cookie crumb on my shirt. Don't anyone try to take it away from me!

* * *

**Chappie One:**

**Diagon Alley**

**or**

**Dumbledore Sings**

"Here it is," a fifteen year old Lily Evans stated as she looked up at a sign hanging above the busy London street, "the Leaky Cauldron." She stepped into the dark, dank pub and looked around for the man Señora Ana had described. Sitting in the far corner she saw him, pulling lint off of his grey wool socks. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Headmaster Dumbledore! I got lost on the underground. I didn't mean to be late, sir, honest!"

"Ah, it's quite all right Miss Evans," Dumbledore chuckled. "And please, call me Dumbledore, but come, sit, I assume you have some sort of business with me. Señora Ana has informed me about your, ah, situation. Oh, my dear, don't try to hide your tears, it's quite all right to cry. Here, take my handkerchief."

"Thank you, sir," Lily sniffed into the kerchief. "I'm so sorry, I'm such a mess."

"No, no, quite alright, but I think there is something more perhaps?"

"Yes, oh yes, well, as may know my parents were killed by, by Volde-, by Him over the summer and I am now in the custody of my older sister. You see, sir, she is a muggle and doesn't fully understand the importance of me continuing my magical studies. She insisted on coming back to England, for this is where both of us grew up, and I conceded to follow her. Hogwarts, sir, I believe is a very good school and the only one in the area, unless of course Señora Ana has misinformed me, and I was hoping to transfer there to continue my studies. If that's okay with you and all."

"Yes, yes it's fine, of course we have quite a few openings after last year when everyone was turned into raisin bran muffins. . ." he trailed off. "But, yes, I'll help you get your supplies, and then we'll head off to the castle. Don't worry, Miss Evans, I'll send someone to you sister's flat to explain everything and pick up your belongings, that is if you don't mind living at the school for a couple days before term starts."

"No, that would be wonderful! Thank you," she told him. "Where do I get my supplies?"

"Well, Diagon Alley, of course!" he sang. "Let's go!" He led her around back to the brick wall, tapped it and held out his arm. "After you."

* * *

Lily had never seen anything that resembled Diagon Alley in her life, (going to a private school, her supplies had always been provided for her) and yet now, as she looked around the crowded, merry street, she wished that she had. 

"Oh, but Sir, I'm so sorry, I don't have any money. How will I pay for the books?" Lily questioned.

"Don't be silly, my dear, it has all been arranged. You have been awarded a scholarship, no worries!" He told her with a wink of his eye. "Now, what classes were you planning on taking?"

"Well, I suppose I'll be taking Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Arithmacy, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, and, oh yes, Potions. That is, of course, if Hogwarts offers such courses, otherwise I would be happy to change my schedule. I wouldn't want to impose upon anyone."

"Yes, yes. Very good courses. Do you mind if I leave you here so that you can get fitted for your robes, I've just remembered something I need to do." And without waiting for her reply he set off down the street towards a large green building.

"Oh, well," Lily sighed to no one in particular, "I suppose I should get my robes." Lily stepped inside and was immediately greet by a large rotund woman.

"Nice t' meecha, deary, which school?" the lady inquired.

"Umm," Lily pondered, not quite sure what the lady had asked her.

"Which school ye from? Come on I heven't got all day."

"Oh, Hogwarts, I suppose."

"Okay, up on the stool." She directed Lily to a small stool near the back of the store where another girl was already being fitted. "Arms out as such. Dontcha mind the tape measure. And try not to move!" She called over her shoulder as she returned to the storefront.

"Don't' mind her," the other girl said, "she's always like that: too much time and not enough things to being doing with it." She leaned over and held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Maggie Mangrich, what's your name?"

"Well . . ."

"Haven't you ever done this before? I suppose not," Maggie chuckled, "otherwise you would know that you can move as much as you want, or at least I always have, and my robes have always fit perfectly." With this Maggie started doing an Irish jig right on top of her stool.

Lily laughed, "And won't it just serve you right if now you robes come out all crooked on the bottom!"

"That's how I like them!" Maggie retorted as she joined in the laughter.

"My name is Lily Evans," she said as she reached over and shook Maggie's hand.

"Nice ta meet cha Lily! Are you transferring to Hogwarts?"

Lily nodded, "Uh huh, I used to go to _Escuela de Señora Ana de la Brujería_, in Spain you know?"

"Really, wow! That's so super! I've never met anyone from Spain before! And you don't even have an accent! Weird!"

"Well, I grew up here, but when I was abouteight my parents moved there because of work. My old school was way fun because it was so small. I knew practically every girl in the whole place! What's Hogwarts like?"

"It's really big, and all formal like when you first get there but soon it wears off and it's just really big. It's my home away from home. A really big version." Maggie made huge sweepingmotions with her arms. "I live in a small cottage in Cornwall with my mom Sarah and pop Benjamin. My older brother John lives with us too but he's a dork so I won't bother you with stories about him. What's your family like Lily?"

Tears welled up in Lily's eyes and her voice grew shaky, "I don't like to talk about it."

"That's okay," Maggie said as shestepped off her stool and hugged Lily. "You don't have to share anything you don't want to with me.But I've gota shoulder to cry on."

"Thanks Maggie, but now your robes will be messed up for sure," Lily sniffled into Maggie's shoulder.

"Ah, that's okay. I always grow out of my robes before Christmas so it won't matter much anyway."

"Maggie," an older lady with curly black hair and cat's eye glasses called from the front of the store, "she says you're done and if you don't get your pahtootie down here this instant we are not going for ice cream."

"Ah, that's my mom," Maggie explained. "I gotta go Lily, but I'll see ya at Hogwarts. Bye!"

* * *

"All right, you're done,"the lady told her, "Hop on down now. Your robes will be owled to you in two days time." 

Lily stepped off her stool. "Thank you. I'm staying at Hogwart though. Will you be able to send them there?"

"It has already been aranged, deary," she said as she pointed out the window to a man standing outside with a large parcel and two ice cream cones. "Albus hasmanaged it all. On your way now, I've got customers waiting."

Lily stepped out of the store and was greetedwith a choclate chip cookie dough ice cream cone thrust at her. "Thank you, Professor, but you didn't have to. How much were they? I'll pay you back."

"Don't think of it, my dear. My treat. I also took the liberty of getting all of your books and school supplies. No, no, Lily, don't worry about the expenses, it is all taken care for. Not to worry. It's a long trian ride to Hogwarts, we should be leaving soon."

* * *

And so the prefessor and the student left Diagon Alley, went to King's Cross Station, and boarded the trian to Hogwarts. Lily was exausted from her busy day and soon fell asleep. She never noticed the train stopping at odd intervals to let secretive passengers on, and then off. She never heard the whispered conversations between the Headmaster and those strange passengers. But most importantly, she missed seeing Jimmy as he walked by her compartment and saw her for the first time in seven years. 

_'Could it be?'_ he thought to himself. _'Surely she wasn't-'_

Someone ahead of him motioned him on.

_'Nah, couldn't be.'_

It's too bad he missed something, too. As soon as he walked by, she stirred. Her jacket, that had previously been lying on her breast, slipped to the floor and revealed the silver locket he had given her those seven years before.

* * *

A/N: _Escuela de Señora Ana de la Brujería_- Madame Ana's School of Witchcraft 

Muwahaha! I have finished! This chapter at least! Review please or else I shall drown myself in a cup of whipped cream. Not joking here people! Review! Or ELSE!


	3. Chappie the Second

Disclaimer: Who owns the Harry Potter books? J. K. Rowling. Who am I? Well, not her that's for sure.

* * *

**Chappie Two:**

**Waking Up At Hogwarts**

**Or**

**A Conversation With the Sorting Hat**

Golden sunlight streamed down on Lily's face. She was sleeping in a large, comfortable bed with a down comforter covering her. Lily blinked and woke up.

'_Uh, oh,'_ Lily thought, _'where am I?'_ Slowly, so as not to alert any watching eyes of her movement, Lily reached into her back pocket to retrieve her wand. It wasn't there! Out of the corner of her eye, Lily saw a dark figure move. As it came toward her, Lily prepared herself. All at once she sprang out of bed with her pillow poised for attack.

"Jeez, Lily, what's gotten into you?" the figure asked.

"How do you know my name? What do you mean what's gotten into me? Who are you?" Lily questioned, the golden brightness of the sun dazzled her and she could not see the person's face. The figure just crossed its arms. Lily blinked, she was getting used to the light now. "Maggie?" she asked. "Maggie, is that you?"

"Duh, who else would it be? I told you I would see you at Hogwarts. Who did you expect?"

"Well, I just assumed that you meant when term started. I didn't even know that I was going to be here. How did you?" Lily lowered her pillow and examined her surroundings. She was in a large circular room with five beds and desks set up along the walls. The beds had canopies of vivid scarlet that matched the comforters and sheets. Two doors sat opposite from each other and three large windows let in the noonday sun.

"Well," Maggie explained, "I wasn't completely sure when I saw you at the fitter's, but my mom had told me I'd be showing a new student around Hogwarts before term started, and when you told me that you came from Spain, I just assumed it was you."

"Uh huh, well you guessed right!" Lily replied. "How long was I asleep? I'm starving."

"Too bad, but you can't eat yet," Maggie said as she started for the door. "Dumbledore wants to see you in his office; you're probably going to be sorted into your house."

"Sorted into my house? I don't get it. Aren't I going to live in the castle with the rest of you?" Lily asked Maggie as they walked down the stairs and out of the common room.

"Wow, you don't know anything about Hogwarts, do you?"

"Well, I just got here," Lily defended.

"In Hogwarts there are four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Last night you slept in Gryffindor; that's my house."

"Oh, I see," Lily stated, and she did. "We had the same sort of thing in Spain. Do you guys get points for stuff you do right and lose them for breaking the rules?"

"Yep, and when you house team wins in quidditch you get those points too."

"Really, you get to play quidditch here? I've always wanted to fly. You know, they never taught us in Spain, said it was 'too dangerous' and 'unlady like' and rubbish like that."

"I'll teach you if you want. I'm the keeper for Gryffindor. Pretty good if I do say so myself. There aren't any spots open, even after last year, but if you're good enough you might get to be an alternate," Maggie offered.

"Thanks, but even though I've always wanted to fly I'm terribly afraid of heights. I can't even climb up a ladder without being scared stiff!" Lily laughed. "Thank you, but I think I'll keep my feet firmly on the ground."

"Okay, but the offer's still open anytime you want to learn. Here we are," she said as she stopped in front of a huge statue. "Razzles!" At this the statue moved and revealed a spiraling staircase. "Just go up and knock on his door, he'll be expecting you."

"Ah, yes, Miss Evans, come on in," Dumbledore motioned to a seat next to his desk. "I assume that you are already acquainted with Miss Mangrich. Well, let's get down to business. I've had you called here to be sorted into your house. Now at Hogwarts there are four hou-"

"I'm sorry, sir, but Maggie explained it to me already. It's not really unlike what we had in Spain," she told him.

"Yes, well," he seemed satisfied, "that saves me a story. So Miss Evans, please take this hat, place it on your head and we will find out which house suits you best."

Lily grabbed a tattered, black witch's hat with a tear through the middle. Truthfully she didn't see how this was going to sort her into a house, but Dumbledore was staring at her expectantly, so she put it on anyway.

She sat there, with the hat on her head, for ages, it seemed. Just as she was about to take it off, a voice in her ear said, "My, well you are a doosie if I've ever seen one."

"_What?"_ she thought.

"See," It said to her again, "I am the Sorting Hat of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I can read your thoughts and tell what kind of person you are. I am placed on the head of all incoming students and choose the house that suits them best. As I said before, you are quite puzzling. You would fit in every house; I can't decide where to put you."

"_That's interesting. How do you know where to put people, if you don't mind me asking?"_

"When I was created by the very founders of this school, they bestowed me with the knowledge of all things and allowed me the power to read a person's most secretive and innermost thoughts."

"_That seems like an invasion of privacy to me. What if I don't want you to read my thoughts?"_

"I suppose you could block me out," the Hat stated, "but how could I sort you into your house?"

"_True. I've got an idea. How about you tell me about the houses and then maybe you'll have a better job at deciding what house is best for me." _

"That sounds okay. I really do have to mull over you thoughts for a while. Where should I start?"

"How about Gryffindor?"

"Gryffindor it is then. Well, Gryffindor is for the brave and loyal. It all started with Godric…"

And so the Hat told her all about the founders. What they were like, how each of them wanted Hogwarts to be, and what their houses had accomplished. The Hat told her everything it knew about them, and although the story bored me to tears, Lily loved every word, nay, every syllable of it. In the end, the Hat still did not know what to do.

"You are quite a puzzle, Miss Evans, you really are," the Hat remarked again.

"_You've told me quite a few times already Sorting Hat, have you not decided what house I should be in yet?"_

"No."

"_That's it? No? So are we just going to sit here until you can decide?"_

"I suppose," the Hat replied, "but I have better things to be doing with my time and I don't doubt that you do too. I've never done this before, Miss Evans, but I suppose there is a first time for everything. I can tell that you want to be in Gryffindor. No, don't think about trying to hide it, I can read you mind remember. Now I've never let a student influence me on which house they want to be in, but I feel there is no other way around it. Besides there is someone, in the house I'm going to choose for you, that I think may change your life forever."

"_Who is this person? What's their name?"_

"No time for that now. Better put you in-"

* * *

Wow. I'm done with that chapter! WooHoo! I would like to say thank you to all three of you who reviewed. **THANK YOU! **You are the bestest people in the whole wide world! Now the rest of you! Follow their example and review!

**PotterSnitch7**: You were my very first reviewer! You are my hero! Thank you!

**Dwntwndanbrwn** : Lily is at term a couple of days before term. As I assume you already read. :) You'll find out about Jimmy being on the train later. ;) Promise!

**Heaven and Earth:** Thank you!

* * *

Now go out there and review, people! 


	4. Chappie the Third

A/N: I had to put this chapter up again because the lines didn't come in the first time so yeah. I didn't change any of the words or anything.

Disclaimer: If I were J. K. Rowling, I would be sitting in a huge mansion in England eating pizza and ice cream. As it is, I am not J. K. Rowling, I'm not sitting in a huge mansion, I'm not in England, and I'm not eating pizza or ice cream. Sadly, I am sitting at my computer, typing this up because it's raining and I have nothing better to do.

* * *

**Chappie Three**

**The Full Story**

**Or**

**In the Forest**

"Gryiffindor!" the Hat shouted.

Lily sat there. She had hoped for Gryffindor, but now that the Hat had finally decided, and shut up, she didn't know what to do.

"Well, Miss Evans," the voice of Dumbledore said, "I was beginning to wonder if that old hat would ever decide."

Lily took of the hat and began to set it on Dumbledore's desk when she noticed it was covered with paper bags, Styrofoam containers and every kind of take-out you could imagine. She decided better of it and placed the hat on her lap instead.

"We had a very interesting conversation, Headmaster," Lily stated, eying the food piled on his desk.

"I'm sure you did. You were under there for nigh on seven hours. I hope you don't mind. I got a little peckish." Here he motioned to the food strewn across his desk. "Moo Shu Shrimp?" he asked as he held out one of the many containers from his desk.

"Umm, sure, Headmaster, if you don't mind. The last thing I had to eat was that ice cream cone from Diagon Alley."

"No, of course I don't mind. Here." He handed her the box. "If you don't mind me asking, Miss Evans, what did you talk about?"

"Oh you wouldn't believe it, Headmaster," she told him, "the hat told me everything it knew about the founders and their houses and everything really!" She proceeded to tell him, in short of course, all of the fascinating tales that the hat had told her. She told him how the founders had built the school with secret passage ways and hidden rooms, some of them even magical. She told him how the founders, although each totally different, lived and worked together harmoniously. She also told him how each student is selected by the hat.

"All very interesting, Miss Evans. Very interesting. You should be proud, the Sorting hat does not normally converse with students."

"It told me it was because it couldn't decide which house to put me in; it said I would fit in each one."

"I had a thought that the Sorting Hat might have a hard time with you. That's why I called you up here today. I didn't want you to be sorted with the rest of the new students at the banquet, just in case it took as long as it did."

"Thank you, Headmaster. You don't know how embarrassing it would have been to sit with that hat on my head for seven hours." The Sorting Hat coughed loudly. "Umm, no offense or anything."

"Yes, well, besides, our food would have gotten cold. So, Miss Evans, if there is nothing else..."

"There is one thing, Headmaster."

"Yes?"

"Well, before it chose my house, the hat said something about a person in Gryffindor that would change my life forever."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and stared out his window. He sat this way for a long time; making Lily unsure of what to do. Should she leave? She thought better of it.

"Uh, Headmaster? What do you think it means?"

Dumbledore looked up, as if just remembering she was there. "Oh, Miss Evans. Yes, well you can never be too certain with these types of things. The hat might have meant for the good or for the better, I suppose we won't know until it happens. Then again, we will probably never know. I mean, how could you tell if your life is changed from what it would have been? I guess we'll just have to deal with that if it happens. All the same, I wouldn't mention your conversation with anyone in Gryffindor."

"Why should it matter?"

"Well, we wouldn't want to mess with the fates of others now would we? My goodness, it seems we have thoroughly used up this day. I assume you would like to return to Miss Mangrich and tell her the good news. Your belongings have all been moved to your dorm. Tomorrow, feel free to explore the grounds."

"Thank you, Headmaster. Good night." Lily set the Hat on her chair, walked out of Dumbledore's office and down the spiral staircase. In the hallway, she lingered at a window.

'_The full moon is out,' _she thought to herself. _'I wonder if he's looking up at the same moon right now?'_ She touched her locket and gazed across the lawns into the dark forest. Somewhere, deep inside it, a wolf howled. _'To be free like that wolf. How fun to have no cares, to roam the wilderness with no worries.'_ She stepped away from the window, _'Maggie will be waiting,'_ she thought as she walked back to the common room.

* * *

A silver grey wolf ran with gigantic strides and, with a huge leap, landed on a rock in the middle of a clearing. A majestic stag and a gigantic dog bounded in after it. The wolf sat, calling time in their after dark chase. The stag sighed and put down its head to rummage for the last stalks of summer grass. The dog, with a huge groan, fell to the ground and lay there panting.

'_Oh, come on now, Padfoot,'_ the stag thought to the dog, _'how can you be tired already? We just started!'_

'_Easy for you to say, Prongs,'_ the dog replied huffily, _'You've been chasing him around all summer. And me, poor old me, I just got here yesterday after you picked me up on the Hogwarts Express.'_

The stag rolled its eyes, _'Jeez, Padfoot, I would have thought more of you. Besides, you came willingly.'_

''_Come along' you said, 'it'll be fun,' you told me! Yeah, right, I'm so sure.'_

'_Fine, if you're so tired, you can stay here and I'll go with Moony.'_

'_Nu uh! I don't think so! Who would want to miss out on the first full moon of the school year! I'm going and don't ever suggest that I should stay behind again. I am the great and powerful Padfoot, and no one can stop me! Come on, let's go!'_ The dog sprang to its feet only to trip over itself in the process. The dog righted itself, dusted itself off, and glared at the sniggering stag. _'Not one word, Prongs, not one word.'_

'_Who, me?'_ the stag asked innocently. _'Never.'_

The wolf gave a long howl, sprang to its feet, jumped of the rock, and bounded away into the woods. The black dog followed at its heels, but the stag was hesitant. It stopped and looked up at the moon.

'_I wonder if she's looking up at the same moon right now? That girl on the train looked so much like her. Maybe it's a sign! Maybe I'll see her soon!'_ The stag shook its head. _'I've got to stop thinking like that,'_ it thought to itself, _'she's in Spain, as happy as can be, and she's never coming back. I'm never going to see her again, so as of today,'_ it vowed, _'I'm going to stop thinking about her,'_ and with that thought the stag leapt away into the forest.

* * *

WooHoo! A whole 'nother chapter! Wow! Aren't you proud of me? Well you should be! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! You make my day! Thanks!

**MistressBlack523:** Thanks! _gives cookie_ Come back soon!

**Dwntwndanbrwn:** Thanks! _gives cookie and hug_ Thanks for reviewing twice!

**WhiteTiger1992:** Thanks! _gives cookie _You rock my socks!

**Alaskan Chick:** Thanks _gives cookie_ This A-S-A-P-enough for you?


	5. Chappie the Fourth

_**Disclaimer:** n. A renunciation of one's right or claim._ See! Even the dictionary knows I don't own Harry Potter!

**Chappie Four**

**The Night in the Common Room**

**Or**

**The Walking Mouth**

"Oh my gosh, Lily!" Maggie squealed. She jumped out of the large, cushy chair she had been sitting in and rushed towards Lily; at which point Lily stepped aside and Maggie ran into the wall.

"Maggie!" Lily squealed back as she picked her friend up off the floor.

"You're in Gryffindor, right? I mean I just assume because you're here right now that means you're in. Oh my gosh! You're not here to pick up your stuff, are you? They brought it here a while ago. But I guess why would they do that if you weren't in Gryffindor? Wouldn't they just take it to your new dorms? I would just totally die if you weren't in Gryffindor!" Maggie gushed.

"Of course I'm in Gryffindor, silly! Aren't I loyal enough, or am I not brave enough, maybe it's because I'm not courageous enough? Which is it?" Lily joked. She puffed out her chest and set a grim look on her face. She looked out of the corner of her eye at Maggie and smiled.

Maggie rolled her eyes, "It's because you talk too much!"

"Says the walking mouth!" Lily laughed

"I resented that," Maggie mock-pouted. She tried to remain serious, but Lily's laughter was infectious; she started giggling her head off.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked between fits of laughter.

"I don't know," Maggie replied. "You started it!"

Finally, when their laughter had subsided, Lily moved over to the large fireplace and curled up in a chair near the warmth. Maggie followed suit.

"Uh," Lily sighed, "I'm pooped!"

"You're pooped? Think of me. Waiting around here all day for you! Wondering where you were and what house you were in! What took you so long anyway?"

"Sorry about that. It's just that The Ha- I mean Dumbledore told me everything about the school. And when I say everything I mean everything! I hope you weren't too bored all day."

"Nah, it wasn't that bad. Two other Gryffindors were here, and we played a few games of Exploding Snap. I totally kicked their butts!" she bragged.

"Sounds like fun! I didn't know that anyone else was here, though."

"Yeah, neither did I. They're great, I'll introduce you to them tomorrow." She paused and stared at the fire. "What was Spain like?"

"Oh, it was great! I had the most fun I've ever had this one time when…"

They talked like this, all curled up in their chairs, for a long time. Lily talked of her home and school. She talked of her friends, and how she learned she was a witch. Maggie told Lily about how her family was the only one to have every member in Gryffindor and how one of her (a lot of greats) great grandfather had actually known Godric. She told Lily, about the school, and the students. She failed to mention, though, the most popular group of boys in the whole school, The Marauders. For some reason, she didn't, and if she had, things might have turned out differently. As it was, Lily was completely unaware of her childhood friend roaming the grounds. They talked of all things great and small, but after a while, the fire died down, as did their conversation, and they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Come on, James! I'm starving! Let's go get some breakfast!" Sirius whined as they walked towards the Gryffindor common room. 

"I am not going out in public like this," he stated, "I'm a mess; it will ruin my reputation."

"Sorry to break it to you Prongs, but you're already 'out in public'. Besides, no one is here, and you don't even look that bad."

James looked down at himself. He then looked back at Sirius. "Not that bad? My clothes are practically falling off of me from last night. It's easy for you to say Padfoot; you didn't do anything. But poor old me had to run around after Remus all night, and right now I'm going to take a shower. So if you don't mind…"

"Well," he considered, "if you put it that way, I suppose you do look pretty disgusting."

"Thanks."

"Okay, you go take a shower, or a bubble bath, which ever you prefer, and I'll meet you in the kitchens."

"That was one time, Sirius! You promised you'd never bring it up again!"

"Hmm. Did I? I seem to have forgotten that part. You'd better hurry with that shower of yours, Prongs, or I'll eat out the whole kitchens, besides you're starting to stink up the place!"

James rolled his eyes and turned to the fat lady, "Citellus," he said. The portrait swung open and he stepped into the common room. "Go eat your breakfast, Sirius, I'll be down in a minute."

"I shall await your return," Sirius replied.

James shook his head and slammed the portrait shut. He rushed up the stairs and into the shower; if you're smart, you don't leave Sirius alone in the kitchens for long.

* * *

Lily stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She heard someone say something behind her, but she couldn't tell what or who it was. The portrait slammed; a figure with black hair and glasses raced across the common room and up the boy's stairs. 

'_Jimmy,'_ Lily thought. _'No, it can't be him. What am I thinking? How many times have a seen a boy with dark hair and glasses? It's never him though. Probably never will be him. What are the chances that he would be a wizard? Impossible!'_ She sighed. _'I'm never going to see him again. Might as well get used to it.' _Lily touched the locket around her neck, looked around her, and noticed the sunlight creeping through the windows_. 'I guess I'll get up now, I've got nothing better to do.'_ She stretched, got out of her chair, and headed up the stairs into the girl's dormitory.

* * *

James got out of the shower, put on his clothes, and headed to the common room. As he descended the stairs, he ran a hand through his wet hair. He liked his hair messy, as did the entire female population of Hogwarts. He noticed a sleeping form in one of the chairs by the fireplace. 

"Hey, Mags," he said as he went over to her chair. "Hey, Maggie, wake up." He shook her gently by the shoulder, but she snored on. "Margaret Elizabeth Mangrich, this is your mother speaking and if you don't get up this instant…!" he yelled.

She jumped and groggily said, "I'm awake! I'm awake," then she opened her eyes. "James!" She smacked him with her pillow. "How dare you? I was asleep!"

He laughed, "I kinda noticed that Mags, but it's such a beautiful day!" He gestured at the windows. "Who would want to sleep on a day like today?"

"Me."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Well, I'm off to the kitchens. I've got to get some breakfast before Sirius eats it all!"

"You left Sirius alone in the kitchens? What were you thinking?" she asked.

"I guess I wasn't. I better get going, huh?"

"Yeah, I'll be down in a second."

They heard a thud from upstairs, and a girls voice yelled, "I'm okay!"

"Sounds like Lily is ready. It won't be long," she told him with a smile.

"I'm sorry. Who?"

"Lily. Lily Evans. She's the new student I told you guys about yesterday, didn't I mention her name? Hm, must have slipped my mind. Oh, well."

"Lily," he said.

"Yes, James," Maggie said slowly. "Lily. Like the flower, except she doesn't have petals, or a stem, or anything like that. She's from Spain."

"Spain?"

"Yes, James," she said exasperatedly. "I don't have time for this. While we're standing here, Sirius is probably devouring the whole kitchen, so I'm going to change. I will bring Lily to breakfast, you can ask her about her name then." She turned around and headed up the girls staircase.

James headed down to the kitchens, but the whole way he had only one word on his mind. _'Lily.'_

* * *

WooHoo! Chapter Four! Longest Chapter yet! Do you guys like them longer (like this) or shorter? Tell me in your awesome reviews! Thanks again for all of you who did review! 

**WhiteTiger1992:** Glad you liked the chappie and my cookies (I baked them myself, you know.) :)

**alaskangirl24 (anon.):** Thanks! I found time

**leki the philosophical momad:** I updated

**Alaskan Chick:** Thanks for loving my story

**dwntwndanbrwn:** 'It was wonderfully put.' _wipes away tear_ that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thanks.

**harry-an-ginny:** You'll just have to wait and see! Thanks for reviewing

**Following Padfoot's Pawprints**: Aw. _gives giant bear hug_ You read my story! Thanks

Thanks for reading everyone! Now review!


	6. Chappie the Fifth

Disclaimer: Okay. I'll make it easy for you. I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter. Kapeesh?

* * *

**Chappie Five:**

**Breakfast**

* * *

"Sirius," a dazed James said as he walked into the kitchens.

"Hmpf?" Sirius mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Sirius, she's here. In this school. Right now."

Sirius swallowed and looked at James. "Would you mind elaborating a little bit, Prongs? I'm having a little trouble figuring out who is here. I know I'm here, and well you're here, and Maggie's here. Are you talking about Maggie?"

"No, Sirius. Lily Evans. Lily Evans is here." He picked up an apple and tossed it in the air before taking a bite out of it.

"Who is Lily Evans?"

James froze in mid bite and just stared at Sirius. Man, if looks could kill, this was one of them.

Sirius thought hard for a second before saying, "Oh, yeah. Lily Evans. That bird you're always talking about. The one who moved to Spain when you were kids."

"Yes Sirius. That Lily Evans."

"Wow. And she's here. Right now? What are the odds of that? Hey, is she that new transfer student Maggie was talking about?"

"Yeah, Padfoot, she is. What am I going to do? I wonder what she's like. What if she doesn't remember me? What if she doesn't even want to see me? What should I do?"

"Here, have a muffin."

* * *

"Hey, Lily," Maggie said as she walked into the girls dormitory. "I'm just going to take a shower and then we can go get some breakfast. The guys are already down there so I'll hurry."

Lily sat down on her bed and started combing out her wet hair. "Sounds like fun. Who are these mystery men you speak of? You haven't told me their names!"

Maggie walked over to the bathroom and called back, "Oh, didn't I? Well, it'll be Sirius Black and James Potter." Lily heard a rush of water as her friend turned on the shower.

'_James Potter,'_ Lily thought. _'No, it couldn't be him. It's a common name. Remember, you're back in England now. Potter is a common name and James even more so. It's just a coincidence.'_ She sighed; she so wanted it to be him. _'I'm not going to get my hopes up. Not again.'_

Lily leaned down and dug through her trunk. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a forest green t-shirt. She always thought green looked good with her eyes. Lily quickly changed out of her robe and into her clothes. She dried her hair with a flick of her wand and waited for Maggie. She didn't have to wait long.

"Hey, Lily," Maggie called from the bathroom, "would you mind tossing me a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt from my trunk?"

"Nope," Lily answered. She fished out Maggie's clothes, crossed to the bathroom, and handed them around the door.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Tell me more about Sirius and James."

"Okay. Well, they're tall, and they're both smart, like totally top of the class, and they both have black hair. They are like the most popular guys in school. Every girl in school has gone out with at least one of them, some of them have gone out with both, and a couple have gone out with both at the same time."

"Eww!"

"Yeah. Well, except me. They're like brothers to me. And you now, I guess. They, and two others, Remus and Peter, call themselves the Marauders. They go around pulling pranks on everyone, but especially the Slytherins. It's hilarious."

"I bet it is." Lily grinned; remembering the pranks Jimmy pulled when they were younger.

"Okay. You ready?" Maggie stepped out of the bathroom.

Lily read Maggie's sweatshirt. "Macalester College? Where's that?"

"In the States," Maggie explained. "I'm going to go there when I get out of Hogwarts. Mom doesn't want me to go, but I figure by then, what can she do? Besides, it's like one of the best colleges. I can't wait!"

"But, college? That's a muggle thing."

"Not this one. It's a wizardry college. I plan on going there to further my studies in potions."

"Eww. Potions?"

"Yeah, and proud of it." Maggie smiled. "Let's go, or there won't be any food left!"

* * *

"Sirius, I'm starting to get worried. Where are they?" James asked as he paced back and forth across the kitchen.

"Jeez la peet, James! Calm down. You're making me dizzy."

"But where are they? Hasn't it been a long time? Where could they be?"

"James. You're being irrational. They are girls. Where do you think they are? They are in the bathroom getting all nice and pretty for breakfast. Hey, kinda like you. Although, I assume they'll look twice as better as you when they get down here."

The door swung open and Maggie's voice said, "Hey, guys! We're here! Hope you didn't eat everything!"

"Nope," Sirius said. "We saved you this rotten apple, a half eaten waffle, and some cranberry muffins."

"Ugh, I hate cranberry muffins!" Maggie cried.

"Yeah, me too, that's why I didn't eat them."

Meanwhile, Lily had entered the kitchens. James took a step forward and asked hoarsely, "Lily?"

"Jimmy?" she questioned back. He nodded, and she ran into his arms; laughing and crying at the same time.

"It's been so long," he told her. "I missed you so much."

"Me too. I could never stop thinking about you."

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that."

At this point Sirius interjected. "Ahem."

James whipped around and Lily wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I, for one," said Maggie, "would like an explanation."

Lily blushed but told her story.

"Wow. That is so cute. Do you still have the locket?" Maggie asked.

"Yep." Lily showed the locket to her.

"Aw."

"Psh. Girls." Sirius rolled his eyes. Maggie hit him on the arm. "Ow."

"You deserved it. I don't know about you, Lily, but I'm starving."

"Yeah, where's the food?"

"Gone," Sirius informed.

"Sirs and Madams more food," a small elf carrying a large try said.

"Thank you, Svelty." Maggie accepted the tray gratefully. "I think that Lily and I will keep this all to ourselves." She walked over to the door.

"Hold it!" Lily called after her. "Where are you going with my breakfast?"

"Outside, ti's such a beautiful day. Who would want to spend it inside?"

"She's got a point there," James agreed and they all followed Maggie outside.

* * *

Chappie Five Done! WooHoo! Sad news everyone. :( I'm going to Peoria this weekend (yay. Peoria.) and then I have a research paper due the next week which I haven't started (YIPEE! Procrastination!) so it might be a while before I get the next chappie up. Never fear though. It will come! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I now have a total of 25 reviews! Woot! Go REVIEWERS!

**Harry-an-ginny:** Looks like he remembered, huh? How'd you like the chapter?

**WhiteTiger1992:** Thanks! Like this one?

**Lady Merlin:** Thanks for reading, and I'm glad you liked it.

**Miracle Girls:** Glad you liked it.

**Danimister:** Hope you liked this chapter!

**Dwntwndanbrwn:** Reviews always brighten my day! Thanks about the title. I never really noticed that! Thanks for loving my story! _hugs_

**1andOnlyMrs.R.Weasley:** Glad you liked the story! Thanks for reviewing!

**AlannaDragon(anon.):** Thanks for loving my story! I'm glad it's not corny or stupid :) ! Nope, I've never read Eragon. What's it about? Maybe I'll have to check it out from the library.

**Gotta love the marauders:** 'Ah, a cliffie!' Well, I try! _shrugs shoulders and smiles innocently_

**Following Padfoot's Pawprints:** Well, darling Steph, how could I not ask you to read mine after you got down on your hands and knees and implored me to read yours? _winks_ jk Everyone go read Steph's story:)

Thanks again everyone for reviewing! _holds up tray of leftover cranberry muffins_ Anyone want one? (It's not likeI wouldeat them!)


	7. Chappie the Sixth

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter or anything related to it. And although it is against my beliefs to own people, I did happen to create Maggie Mangrich and some other very interesting characters that you have yet to meet.

* * *

**Chappie 6**

**The Forest**

* * *

Lily and James ran through the ever darkening woods. It hadn't been light in there when they started, and now that the sun was setting, it was getting even darker. Long shadows made the forest floor harder to negotiate that ever before and they both fell once or twice.

"I think we lost them," James said breathlessly as they stopped behind a large bush.

"Do you think? I don't know, they were pretty close there for a while," Lily whispered, looking over her should just to make sure they weren't there. "We should keep going or they'll catch us."

"Okay. We're almost there. All we need to do is get across this clearing and through one more little patch of forest," James said.

He edged around the bush; looking back and forth before motioning for Lily to follow him. They dashed across the clearing. Just as they reached the other side, they heard loud screams from behind them and two jets of blue light shot over their heads and into a large oak tree. The tree, which had been blowing in the wind before, froze instantly. Not one leaf moved.

"Darnit! I thought we had them beat!" James yelled to Lily. They both shot spurts of golden light back over their shoulders as two more blue streams shot past them. "Quick! Behind that tree!"

Lily jumped behind the tree and shot several rounds of light off behind her. The blue streams stopped almost instantly. "I think we got them this time, Jimmy! Let's go!" She started to run off but noticed that something was wrong; he wasn't following her. "Jimmy, what's wrong?" she called as she ran back in the direction she had come from.

"My feet are frozen," he called back, "I can't move!"

Lily raced around the tree and ran smack dab into James. They fell to the ground.

"Thanks for unsticking my feet, Lily," James said from underneath her.

"No problem," she replied as she rolled off of him to sit on the ground. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I don't think so. You?" he asked.

"Nope." Lily looked around. "Hmm. I don't really like sitting on the ground." She smiled. "You look pretty comfortable, Jimmy." She got up and sat on his stomach.

"Uff. Lily. Remember? We're almost there! Get off of me!" James implored.

"Hmm," Lily thought. "I don't think so. I like this a whole lot better than running through a forest!" She bounced up and down on his stomach.

"Okay then." He rolled his eyes and paused; then said slyly, "Hey, Lily, are you still as ticklish as you were when we were kids?"

Her eyes widened, and she stopped bouncing. "No, Jimmy! Don't you dare!"

"I don't seem to have a choice now do I? Or are you going to get off?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Nope," she answered stubbornly as a smile played on her lips.

"Let the record show that I have made all attempts to make peace with the victim and I must now resort to force." With that he started tickling her. At first she tried to hide it, but she couldn't hold it in for long; she burst out laughing. She rolled of his stomach and onto the forest floor. James continued to tickle her as he put one of his legs on the other side of her and sat on her stomach.

"Jimmy," she giggled, "get off!"

"I don't think so, dearest Lily," James replied as he continued to tickle her. "Now you know how it feels!" He said as two jets of blue light hit them square on.

* * *

"Tsk, tsk! You guys could have won, too!" Sirius laughed as he and Maggie walked around the bush, into the view of the frozen Lily and James. "Such a pity," he sighed. "It was a good match, but in the end, Maggie and I can never be beat!" He high-fived Maggie as they walked away.

"We'll wait for you two love-birds outside the forest!" Maggie called back. "Don't be too long." They left the forest giggling like maniacs.

* * *

Lily and James walked out of the forest both so flushed they looked like strawberries.

"Well, it took you guys long enough! We've been waiting here for ages!" Sirius exclaimed when he saw them.

Maggie smacked him in the arm. "Shut up, Sirius! You know that spell only keeps them frozen for thirty seconds!"

"Okay. Well, then it seemed like ages!" He smiled. "So James-"

"Shouldn't we be getting inside?" Maggie interrupted. "The moon will be out soon," she told Sirius pointedly.

"Jeez, Maggie," Sirius said exasperatedly. "Don't you know? The full moon was yesterday!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Lily asked. _'Why would they be talking about the full moon?'_

"Never mind," James said as he started to walk towards the castle. "I'm starved. Let's go get something to eat!"

"I second that!" Sirius chimed in.

'_It's probably nothing,_' Lily though as she rolled her eyes at Maggie and followed the boys to the castle.

* * *

I'm BACK! Okay, so it's kinda short, but I'm going to update really soon! Promise! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! We're kind of down from the last chapters _wipes away a tear _but as long as someone is reviewing I don't care!

**Leki the philosophical momad:** You can defiantly have a muffin! _Hands muffin_ Hope you liked this chapter!

**Miracle Girls:** Ugh! I know. The only thing I like about the end of the year is that soon it will be over! I hope you found your hour!

**WhiteTiger1992**: Glad you liked it!

Following Padfoot's Pawprints: Really? You were in Peoria, too? Nifty!

**AlannaDragon(anon.):** Well I checked out Eragon! I love it! Thanks for the tip! Any other good books you want to recommend? WooHoo! Go Procrastinators!

**Harry-an-ginny:** Thank you! Hope you still do!

Thanks again to all you wonderful reviewers! Keep reviewing!


	8. Chappie the Seventh

Disclaimer: Don't you understand by now! No one owns Harry Potter except J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros.! Get it into you tiny little heads!

* * *

**Chappie 7**

**Last Day of Freedom**

* * *

"Maggie, Maggie!" Lily sang as she jumped from her bed to Maggie's. "What are we going to do today? Hmm? Hmm?" She ran to the windows and pulled open the curtains; letting in a rush of bright light. 

"Ugh! Lily!" Maggie mumbled as she pulled the blankets over her head. "It's too early! Go back to bed!"

"I can't go back to bed! I already tried that six times! It's time to get up!" Lily declared as she danced around the room.

"Lily!" Maggie groaned. "I just want to sleep! Let me sleep! It's the last day of freedom!"

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving. I already had my 'Last Day of Freedom' breakfast with Sirius and Jimmy, and if you don't get up soon you're going to miss your 'Last Day of Freedom' lunch." Lily waltzed over to Maggie's bed. "So get up!" she yelled as she yanked the covers off the bed.

Maggie curled up into a tight ball as her hand searched all around for a blanket; eyes shut tight. "Lily," she whined, "that's not nice! Give me my covers back!"

"Hmm," Lily considered, "Nope!" She conjured as bucket of ice cold water over Maggie's bed. Hearing the sloshing of the water, Maggie cracked open an eye.

"Ahh! Lily, no!" Maggie screamed as she put her head under the pillow. "Anything but that!"

"Maggie," Lily calmly explained, "you have two options. One, you can get out of bed right now and take a shower, or, two, you can stay in bed and I can dump this bucket of freezing cold water onto your head. Either way, I think you will soon be awake. And wet, but that's beside the point." She stood there, waiting. "Well?"

"Jeepers, Lily don't rush me!" Maggie paused. "Fine," she said as she got up.

Lily made a wave of her wand to get rid of the bucket but must have made a mistake because the bucket tipped, and the freezing cold water pored down on Maggie anyway. Maggie was soaked in an instant, and Lily couldn't help a smile cracking her face.

"Lily Evans!" Maggie screamed. "You wipe that smile off your face right now!" Maggie grinned dangerously and lunged at Lily. Lily dodged her and they were soon in an all out chase around the dormitory.

* * *

"What do you think's going on up there?" James asked Sirius in common room. 

Shrieks echoed down the staircase and the thundering of feet could be heard between the intermittent splashes of water.

"I don't know. We just sent Lily up there to wake Mags up. What did she do?" Sirius pondered.

They heard a huge splash and then all was quiet.

"Well, whatever it was, it's over now," Sirius declared. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a half eaten muffin. "Want some?" he asked.

"Wha-? Never mind. I don't even want to know."

* * *

"Truce?" Lily asked as she held out her hand to Maggie. By now, they were both completely soaked, as was half the dormitory. Lily suppressed a smile; they looked hilarious. 

"Fine," Maggie feigned aloofness. "But you can never wake me with freezing cold water ever again." Maggie held out her hand to Lily and smiled.

"Deal," Lily agreed. They shook. "You go change or whatever; I'll dry out the place!"

Maggie grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. Lily first preformed a drying spell on herself and then on the room. By the time she was done, Maggie had emerged from the bathroom.

"Let's go eat," she said.

* * *

"So when are you going to give me that tour of the castle you promised, Maggie?" Lily asked after they had had their fill of their 'Last Day of Freedom Lunch'. 

"What? I never said that!" Maggie said.

"Said what?" Lily asked innocently.

"That I promised I would give you a tour of the castle," Maggie explained.

"Ha!" Lily laughed. "You just did!"

"Darn! Lily! I don't want to give a tour on such a nice day!"

"Nice day?" Lily questioned. She pointed to the window as a bolt of lightning flashed. The rain came down in buckets and the sky was pitch black.

"My, the first years are just going to love this," Maggie mumbled to herself. "Fine, Lily, I'll give you your tour."

"Woohoo! Thanks Maggie!"

* * *

Maggie stuck her head into the common room, "Hey, James, do you guys want to come on a tour of the castle with me and Lily?" 

"Hmmm," James mumbled. He didn't look up.

"Don't mind him," Sirius said from the other side of James. "He is completely engrossed in this game of wizard's chess. I'm completely kicking his butt. He's not going to be moving anytime soon. Thanks anyway."

Maggie shook her head. _'Boys.'_

"Are they coming?" Lily asked as Maggie closed the portrait.

"Nope. Sirius is in the process of kicking James' butt at wizards chess."

"Ha! I wish we could stick around to see that."

"Nope. You wanted this tour so I'm going to give it to you." Maggie headed off down the hall. "To transfiguration!"

* * *

"So, is there anything else you want to see?" Maggie asked as they returned to the Gryfindor common room. 

"I don't think so. You showed me the whole castle!"

"Good." Maggie plopped herself down in a chair. Lily followed suit. "Lily, there's something I want to tell you about James."

Lily looked down. "You know, Maggie," she whispered, "I hope you don't think I'm like all those other girls you were talking about the other day. I don't go just throwing myself at the first boy I see. It's just, Jimmy and I were the best of friends when we were little, and when my family moved away, I was heartbroken." She grasped her locket. "Seeing him yesterday was the best thing that's happened to me in a long time." She looked away as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh, Lily. Of course I would never think that! The way James acted the other day, well, I've never seen him so happy."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's just, he has a-"

"MAGGIE!" someone screamed from the portrait hole.

Maggie and Lily jumped. Maggie turned around and screamed back, "SHAY!" She jumped out of her chair and raced over to the new girl dressed in black robes standing in the common room. "And HARI! Lily," she said, "come here." Lily did as she was told.

"Lily," Maggie said, "this is Sharneesha Smith." She motioned to the girl, who waved. "And this," she said as she pointed to a boy standing next to her, "is Hari Ramajuan. Shay; Hari, this is Lily Evans."

Lily shook Shay's hand and then Hari's. Hari smiled widely, his emerald eyes sparkling. "Nice to meet you, Lily," he said.

"You, too." She smiled back.

"Maggie!" Shay interrupted. "The feast has started! McGonagall sent us up here to get you! We've gotta go!"

"The feast has started already?" Maggie questioned. She looked over at the clock on the mantle. "Oh , my gosh! It has! Come on, Lily, we've got to go change into our robes!" She grabbed Lily's arm and headed to the staircase.

Shay blocked her way. "Nu uh! McGonagall said to bring you down ASAP. She said to go as is."

"Shay," Maggie whined, "we can't go like this! We'll be laughed out of the school!"

"Tough." Shay smiled mischievously. "At least I'll get some peace and quiet this year!"

"Uh!" Maggie pushed Shay out of the portrait hole. "Let's go! Don't want to miss the food!"

Lily lingered a second and asked Hari, "Are they always like this?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes!"

* * *

They sprinted through the halls, down the staircases, and around the corners, to reach the Great Hall in record time. Shay cracked the doors a smidge a listened. 

". . . Zats, Zachariah!" A small boy moved to the front of the hall, and the sorting hat was placed on his head. A moment later it shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" and the boy rushed off to the table at the far side of the hall.

Shay closed the door. "Okay," she whispered to them, "the sorting is over, so we just have to wait until Dumbledore gives his speech and then we can go in undetected." She cracked the door again.

". . . the caretaker, Mr. Filch, would like me to mention that there has been several new rules added to the list; including, no muffins shall be taken out of the Great Hall, in accordance to the events of last year." Someone, presumably Sirius, gave a great whoop. "Ahem, well yes, you can see the new list, with all of its addendums and appendixes, now totaling, I might add, 579, posted outside of Mr. Filch's office. And with that, I say, lemons, limes, oranges! Let's eat!"

Shay opened up the door; they rushed in to take the only open seats left at Gryffindor table. Lily looked but was disappointed to find that James was sitting much farther down. He was sitting with Sirius and two other boys. On his left was a blonde girl who was talking to him and kept trying to put her hand over his. James kept pulling his away.

Lily decided to forget about it. She glanced at all the wondrous food and ate.

* * *

"Wow," Lily stated as she finished eating. "I can't believe what I've been missing all my life." 

"Hogwarts has the best food in the world," Hari said as he leaned back from the table.

"I agree," Maggie said. "I could never. . ."

Lily's thoughts drifted out of the conversation and to James. She had kept getting glances from him the entire evening; she only wished she had got to sit next to him. She glanced down the table again, and was met by the steely stare of the blonde he had been sitting next to. James was smiling, saying something to her and pointing down at Lily; she got up. James frowned and put his hand on her arm to stop her, but she threw it off. Still glaring, she marched towards Lily.

"Just who do you think you are?" She growled.

"I . . .um. . . well . . . I'm, Lily Evans," Lily stammered. "Who are you?"

"Lisa," James interjected as he rushed up behind her. "What are you doing?"

She turned to James. "I was just about to tell her," she whirled around to face Lily. "You stay away from my Jamesie-poo."

"Jamesie-poo?" She laughed at James, he shrugged his shoulders. She returned her attention to Lisa. "But who gives you the right to tell me what to do? Jimmy is my best friend ever. I'm not going to stop being around just because you're telling me not to!"

"Oh, I see how it is," she stated icily. "You come in here, in normal clothes, thinking you're better than all of us! News flash! James is mine. And you can't do anything about it!"

"Jimmy is yours? How is that?" Lily stood up and crossed her arms.

"He's my boyfriend. So you better stay away, or I'll make you life a living hell here at Hogwarts."

"You're joking," Lily told her. Lisa glared back. She looked at James. "She's joking, right?" she asked, now unsure.

"Lily, I think we should stay away from each other," he said. Lisa stalked off, a haughty hitch in her step. "At least for now." He turned away.

"But Jimmy," she whispered as she reached out to touch his arm.

"Lily," he said. It hurt him to do this, it really did. "No one calls me Jimmy anymore. It's James."

* * *

Well, that's done. Pretty long, huh? I felt I had to make it up to you! Like it? Thanks to all reviewers! 

**Gotta love the marauders:** Hope you liked this chappie as much as the others!

**Dwntwndanbrwn:** Don't fell bad! I know how band and choir directors can be! Mine is a dictator! Thanks for finding the time to review though!

**Lady of the Rogue:** Thanks! Did you like this one?

**Following Padfoot's Pawprints:** Oops! _Winks_ I try! lol! Thanks for reviewing anyway! _Hugs_

**Miracle Girls:** I will! Thanks for reviewing!

**AlannaDragon(anon.):** Nifty! I'll have to read those! Thanks for reviewing!

**Leki the philosophical momad:** Mmmm! Delicious! Thanks for reviewing!

Please review! Gracias!


	9. Chappie the Eighth

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. My friend doesn't own Harry Potter. You don't own Harry Potter. Unless you're J. K. Rowling. OMG! J. K. Rowling is reading my story! OMG! _runs around room until collapses on floor_ Yeah. I didn't think so.

* * *

**Chappie 8**

**Waiting for Dreams**

* * *

Lily couldn't believe what she had just heard. She sat back down at the table. By this time she was aware that the whole school had been listening to their conversation. _He couldn't be serious, could he? Maybe this was just one of his pranks that got out of hand. Yeah, that was it_. Deep down she knew she was wrong, but she wasn't going to admit it.

Lily was in what seemed like a trance for the rest of the night. No matter how hard Maggie, Shay or Hari tried to engage her in some sort of conversation, the best they could get out of her was an "uh huh."

Before they entered the common room, Maggie pulled her aside. "I just wanted to say that I think James is a complete and total ass." She looked Lily in the eye. "Don't you agree?"

Lily felt tears well up in her eyes. She wasn't going to cry over him, she just wasn't. She hung her head before answering, "Uh huh."

"And I know you fell awful right now," Maggie continued, "but Lisa is our dorm-mate and I know that the only thing that could make her even more happy right now is to see you walk into the dorm in tears. Honestly, I don't even see how she got into Gryffindor. She should have been in Slytherin, with all the other rats and earwigs."

Lily smiled. "Okay." She sniffed and they walked into the common room.

Maggie sent Lily up the stairs, to the dorm, before Lisa got there and stepped over to talk with Shay and Hari.

They exchanged worried looks. "Is she going to be okay?" Hari asked.

"I don't know," Maggie replied. "You should have seen them yesterday. He was so different."

"Different how?" Shay inquired.

"Well, for one thing, he wasn't an idiot like he was tonight. Truly, guys, I've never seen him like that. He was such a different person around her. It was like, popularity didn't matter anymore. James was himself."

"Weird," Hari commented.

"Yeah," Maggie said, and she told them the story of Lily and James.

* * *

"Wow."

"I know, Shay. I couldn't believe it at first either," Maggie explained.

"That's so sweet," Shay crooned.

"Yeah, and the best part is, she still has the locket and-"

The portrait hole opened. Lisa and her retinue of younger Gryffindors flowed in.

"I think it's about time we weren't here anymore," Maggie whispered to Shay and Hari. They agreed and left for bed.

Maggie and Shay trudged up the dormitory stair; worried about what they might find. Shay slowly opened the door expecting to hear sobbing, or something. She heard nothing, so they walked into the room. All was quiet. Lily bed hangings were closed.

"Should I see if she's in there?" Maggie asked.

Shay nodded.

Maggie tip-toed over to the bed and parted the curtains, there Lily slept peacefully, a smile on her lips.

Maggie shrugged her shoulders. "She seems fine." They went to bed, exhausted.

* * *

The next day was one of the worst Lily had ever experienced. The rain continued throughout the whole day, and got continuously worse. Lily tried her hardest to avoid James all day, but it's was kind of hard when she have every single class with him. Lily was pretty sure she would have loved her first day of classes had not Lisa been sending her icy stares throughout all of her classes. By the end of her last class, Charms, Lily had had enough. When James stayed behind to finish copying the notes from the board, Lily did too.

Hari cast her a worried look as he passed her on his way out, but she waved it off. "I'll be fine," she told him. "See you at dinner." She waited for James to look up.

James finished the notes and turned to leave only to see Lily sitting serenely in her desk. His face fell. He didn't need this right now. He didn't want to deal with this.

"James," Lily spat.

"Lily?" James didn't know where this was going. He decided to find out as they went.

Lily stood up and approached James. "So. Do you want to explain?"

"Explain what?" James asked, starting to get defensive.

"Hmm, I don't know. How about how I can't see you or talk to you or even be near you without your precious little girlfriend looking like she's about to kill me?" she questioned, her voice rising.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about," James stated.

"Don't give me that crap, James. You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. Listen, it's just you and me here. No one else is around. Just tell me the truth. Tell me the truth, James," Lily implored.

James looked away. He looked at the ground and the ceiling, anywhere but at her. What he was about to do would kill him, but, in his mind, he had to do it. "I, I don't love you, Lily. I never did."

"What?" The hurt and disbelief was evident in her voice.

James looked up. He stepped toward her. He regretted what he had said now. "Lily, I don't-" He reached out and held her hand.

Lily threw off his hand. "Don't touch me!" she spat. She backed away. "I-" Her voice caught. She couldn't cry. Not in front of him. She turned to go.

"Lily, wait!" James called desperately after her.

She spun around. "No, James. I'm not going to wait anymore. I've waited too long for dreams that are never going to come true." An escaped tear rolled down her cheek. "You say you don't love me, that's fine, you're entitled to that, but let me say one thing. I loved you, and, like a fool, I thought you loved me too." She walked out of the room and slammed the door; as soon as she hit the hallway, the tears fell.

James sat heavily in one of the desks. "But, Lily, I do love you," he said to the empty room.

* * *

"Where is she?" Maggie asked Hari. "I thought you said she was coming to dinner."

"That's what she told me," he answered.

"I can't take it anymore," Maggie told them. "I'm going to go find her. Come on Shay. Hari you go up to the common room and wait for her there."

"Okay," they agreed.

* * *

Hari had been sitting in the common room for hours. By now, everyone had gone to bed. It was just him and the crackling fire. Periodically, Shay and Maggie would come bursting in; asking if he had seen Lily. Saying no, they would sketch out a quick battle plan of where to search next, dry off a little, and headed out again. With each meeting, they became more and more worried. Where was she?

The portrait hole opened; expecting it to be Maggie and Shay, Hari didn't look up and said, "I still haven't seen her. Why don't you check-" He looked up. "Lily." He rushed over to her. She was sopping. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No." Her bottom lip quivered, and she burst into tears for the second time that night.

He put his arms around her. "It'll be okay, Lily." She was shivering. "Lily, come sit by the fire." He guided her to the sofa and put an afghan around her. When he sat down, she cuddled up next to him. He wanted to know what had happened after Charms, but he didn't press her. She would tell him if she wanted to.

Eventually she said through her sobs, "He told me he didn't love me. I could have handled it any other time, but after my parents-" she paused. She hadn't told anyone about this. She had to tell someone sometime. "But after my parents di- died." She started crying again.

"Oh, Lily." He hugged her closer to him. "Forget about James. Is this what your parent would have wanted, though? I know you're feeling lost, but dry your tears away." He wiped her tears from her cheeks and pointed to the windows, where the storm still raged. "See the trees? They bend and sway. Can you hear them say 'we feel it, too'? We feel it, too, Lily Evans, you're not alone. If no one else, I'm here for you. Tomorrow springs before you, Lily. You have to live it to the fullest for those who can't." He looked down at Lily; she was asleep. He smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

Awhile later, Shay and Maggie walked into the common room.

"Hey, Hari, we didn't-" Maggie started to say before Shay cut her off.

She pointed to the sleeping forms on the couch. "Should we wake him?"

"Oh. Nah, let them sleep. They look exhausted. Just like I feel. Let's go to bed," Maggie answered. She started for the stairs, but turned to Shay when she realized she wasn't following her. "Come on."

"'Kay. I thought I saw something up on the boy's staircase. Meh. Probably the light." She followed Maggie.

They went to bed.

* * *

A grey dawn spread over the grounds of Hogwarts, and as the bleak rays touched Gryffindor Tower's windows, Lily awoke. Hari stirred and woke, too. Lily sat up, as Hari stared at her. She blushed.

"Thanks. You know, for being there last night," she said bashfully.

Hari sat up. "It's no problem." His emerald eyes flashed concern. "Are you okay?"

Her eyes hardened. "I'm not going to cry anymore; I'm done with being sad. It's time to get even." She gave him a mischievous grin, and her eyes gleamed with the promise of wicked fun. "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" he asked. She nodded. He smiled. "I think it's time for breakfast!"

* * *

WooHoo! Done! Thanks to all of you who reviewed!

**Harry-an-ginny**: Yeah. It was mean, but it had to be done.

**Miriacle Girls**: Not exactly love/hate. You'll find out more next chapter.

**futurePOTUS:** Yes, James is evil. Thanks for reviewing.

**Following Padfoot's Pawprints**: I'm mean because that's my job. Good luck on Saturday!

**Bumi**: I agree; James is a stupid ass.

**AlannaDragon(anon.):** Have fun reading Eldest and tell me how it goes! Yeah, I know! They totally ruined the third Harry Potter Book in the movie! It made me so mad!

**WhiteTiger1992**: Glad you liked it!

**Alaskan Chick**: Yeah, I even wanted to punch him when I wrote it. And I WROTE it!

**Dwntwndanbrwn**: Yep. Thanks!

**Backstagebabe**: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!

Hey **-x-Holly-Berry-x-**, **bRaTsKi**, **FyAnnwn**, **hp-is-my-homey**, **Lady Avari**, **marauder-chick101**, **pheonixflamemarauder**, **potterforpresident**, **readin is my passion**, **Zippy-Wings**, and **GaChick09** thanks for putting my story on your story alerts list, but why don't you review? I would totally appreciate it! I can't change anything if you don't tell me what you don't like! PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chappie the Ninth

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now, I'm not going to tell you!

* * *

**Chappie 9**

**The Secret**

* * *

James sat on the common room couch. The sun, streaming in from all directions, cast his frowning, sleep deprived face in a radiant glow. Girls of all ages passed him, flirting incessantly, regardless of his appearance. They didn't care. On any other day he would have returned their advances, but not today. Last night, he had sat on the stairs of the boy's dormitory. He witnessed all that had happened. 

He had seen Lily come into the common room in tears; sopping wet and Hari comfort her. How he wished it could have been him. When Maggie had come in, he had left; fearing she might see him. He had lain awake in bed; waiting for Hari to return so he could say some choice words to him, but he never came. All night he had thought. Now, he sat waiting for her to come down. He was going to do the right thing for once.

"Lisa," he said sternly as she descended the stairs, "can I talk to you for a second?

She walked nonchalantly up to him. The gaggle of girls following her glanced among themselves and giggled into the backs of their hands. They didn't leave.

James coughed. "Can I talk to you _alone_?" he stressed.

Lisa gave her entourage a dismissive look, and they scurried to the portrait hole. Now, they were truly alone.

"So what do you want, Honey-bunchkins?" Lisa asked coyly. She looked into his hazel eyes and frowned; her face now matched his. "Pookie? What's wrong? Is this about that Evans girl?" Her frown deepened.

James averted his eyes. "No," he lied through his teeth.

She grabbed his chin and pulled it so he was looking at her again. "Don't lie to me," she whispered dangerously. "Tell me the truth."

He shook off her hand. "You want to know the truth? We're done! I'm through with this!" James shouted.

"Oh, I don't think we are, Jamsie," Lisa said matter of factly. She turned to leave.

James was stunned. He hadn't expected this reaction. He could have understood anger, rage, tears, even, but not this blatant disregard. "Wait, I don't think you understand!"

She spun on him. "No, James, I think _you_ don't understand!"

"What!" James said in spite of himself. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you understand by now?" she laughed. This was all a joke to her. Suddenly her demeanor changed. "I made the Marauders who they are today! You wouldn't be anything without me!" she screamed threateningly. She continued in a deadly murmur, "You wouldn't be popular."

James turned away. "I don't care about that anymore."

"Ha! Sure you don't," she cackled hysterically. "I know you, James Potter. You care. That's the only thing you care about in the whole world! If you do one thing to cross me, James Potter, it will be the last thing you do at Hogwarts. Mark my words!"

"You can't do anything to me!" he yelled at her.

"Oh?" she asked flirtatiously. "Have you forgotten so soon? Have you already forgotten our little-" she paused, "agreement?"

"This was never part of that," James defended, "and you know that!"

"Sorry to break it too you, Jamsie, but it is now!"

He realized he was running out of options. This had not gone as planned. "Says who?" James asked.

"Says me!" she yelled menacingly. "Or would you rather I told everyone about your little secret?"

His eyes widened in fear. "No," he said a little too quickly.

Lisa smiled satisfactorily. "That's what I thought." She turned to leave but stopped and added, "Anytime you even think about dumping me for that Evans girl remember; all I have to do is mention your little secret to a few people, and you and your little friends will be out of here before you can say anything to defend yourselves!"

She walked across the common room. When she reached to portrait hole, she turned and smiled. "Don't be late to breakfast, Jamsie-poo, it's the most important meal of the day." She left.

**

* * *

**It's official. I hate myself for having to creat Lisa. She's a real beotch isn't she? Gosh, I hate her! Thanks for everyone for REVIWING! WOOHOO! We made it above 60! I LOVE YOU ALL! _Group hug_

**AlanaDragon(anon.):** I love to read, too. At my elementary school we had this thing called 25 Books, which basically meant that everyone had to read 25 books in a school year. I usually read like 50! Thanks for reviewing!

**bRaTsKi(anon.):** Thanks a ton for reviewing!

**Zippy-Wings: **I appreciate that you found time to review. It makes my day!

**Harry-an-ginny:** Oh, she will!

**Mairiri:** Glad you love it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Miracle Girls:** Glad you liked it! I love Hari! _Hugs Hari_ Thanks for reviewing!

**Candyluva5505:** Glad you loved it! Thanks for reviewing!

**EboniteEvans:** Thanks for reviewing! I hope I updated fast enough! Hope you liked this chappie!

**Following Padfoot's Pawprints:** WooHoo! C1! When are you going to update, chickie-poo?

**FuturePOTUS:** lol! I might just have to use that! If you don't mind! Thanks for reviewing!

**Yourheartsdesire:** Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Alaskan Chick:** You're just going to have to wait one more chapter to see what she does! Sorry! Thanks for reviewing, though!

**grannyHPfan:** Thanks for liking my 'word flow'. Don't worry. We're going to get major payback!

Thanks again to all for reviewing! Love ya!


	11. Chappie the Tenth

Disclaimer: Yes. I own nothing. It's true. I am a poor little hobo who sits in my little cardboard box all day and thinks up Harry Potter stories so that I can sell them on the Black Market for tens of thousands of dollars.

* * *

Chappie Ten 

Talking to Owls

* * *

Maggie looked apprehensively at Shay. They were standing outside of the Great Hall and she hoped to god that Lily was sitting at Gryffindor table waiting for them. 

"She never came upstairs last night," Shay commented.

"I know, Shay, I stayed up too," Maggie replied tersely. She moved to open the doors.

"They were really cute last night, don't you think?"

"Who was cute?" Maggie asked defensively.

"You know. Hari and Lily." Shay sighed, seemingly unaware of her friend's hostility. "I think Hari likes her."

"Well, we'll just have to ask her. Come on! Let's go." Maggie pushed open the doors and scanned the hall. It was crowded, but she saw them almost instantly. She stopped dead; her face fell.

Hari was sitting close to Lily and they were whispering quickly between themselves. Hari leaned in and said something in her ear, and Lily started to giggle. She went to write something down and Hari put his hand on hers.

Maggie's jaw dropped; she spun on her heal and marched away.

Lily immediately shook of Hari's hand and looked up at the doors. She waved. "Hey, Shay. Over here!" she called.

Shay walked down the row of tables glancing casually behind to check where Maggie had gone. She saw the swoosh of a cloak around the corner of and unused hallway, but nothing else; everyone was at breakfast.

"Shay, where's Maggie? I thought I saw her right behind you," Lily said.

Shay sat down across form Lily. "Hmm, yeah, she was. I think she forgot something, maybe, I don't know," she replied vaguely. "So," she continued carefully, "how are you?"

To Shay's surprise, Lily gave a huge, slightly evil smile. "Oh, I'm great. It's time for payback."

Shay returned her smile. "I like the sound of that! Pass the porridge, please!"

* * *

Maggie turned a corner sharply, almost running into the suit of armor on the other side. She stopped and looked at it for a second and then kicked it. The metallic clattering of it falling to the floor echoed down the passage after her as she walked away. She looked down at her feet, and then, frustrated, turned her watery eyes to the ceiling. 

'_I'm not going to cry,'_ she thought to herself. _'I'm probably just overreacting. It doesn't mean anything. How could it? She's only known him for like what? Twelve hours._'

Without her knowing, Maggie's feet had taken her to one of her favorite secluded courtyards of Hogwarts. She stepped outside and sat down on one of the benches under an old, gnarledoak tree. It's leafy branches cast a dark cool shade that, rather that cooling her thoughts, made them worse.

'_She went behind my back to get at him!'_ she thought angrily to herself. _'She told me she wasn't 'one of those kinds of girls' but I guess I can't believe anything she says now.'_

Maggie pulled her knees up to her chest, put her head in her hands and cried. After awhile she felt something land on her knee. She looked up to see a small tawny grey owl perched there.

"Hello there, little owl." She smiled through her tears. "I just don't know what to think anymore."

The owl, unaware of the grief of its recipient, held out its leg and hooted softly at her. She unwrapped the letters attached to it and petted it on its head.

"Thank you, friend. You can go now."

The owl hopped of her leg and swooped into the air to leave, made a wide arc and came back to sit on her shoulder.

Maggie laughed. "Alright. I'll read it first." She unrolled the first parchment. "This is my schedule," she told the owl. "Really boring stuff." She moved to unroll the second, but she shook it slightly at the owl first. "But this has to be something interesting, doesn't it? No one gets real mail on the first day of school." She opened the parchment and read:

_Fifth Year Gryffindor Girls:_

_It is my pleasure to request your presence at my office at 5:00 PM sharp on this, the first day of term. We will discuss matters there. Do not be late._

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

"Well, see. I told you it would be interesting," she said to the owl who, as if its job was now done, took off as the words left her mouth. "Thanks for sticking around!" She stood up and yelled after it. "I appreci-"

"Maragret! What do you think you are doing?"

Maggie spun on her heel. "Oh, Lisa," Maggie said trying to keep the vemon out of her voice. "I was just saying thank you to the owl that delivered my schedule."

Lisa gave her anddisgusted look. "Okay," she said disdainfully. "Did you get one of these?" She held up the letter from Dumbledore.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I'm not going, so you can just tell him that," Lisa demanded as she left.

"Excuse me but I'm not your little messenger!" Maggie yelled after her, but it was too late. Lisa didn't listen to anyone but the evil voices in her head.

* * *

"So what does it say?" Hari asked Shay and Lily. 

"Hmm? Oh it says that we have to go to see Dumbledore after classes today," Shay answered.

"Does it say why?" he inquired.

"Nope," Lily replied. "But it does say that 'we will discuss matters there'. Whatever that means."

"Weird."

"Yeah," Shay agreed. "No one ever gets mail on the first day."

A loud bell rang and many students stood up and started heading for the doors.

"That's the warning bell," Hari told Lily. "We should probably get to class."

"'Kay." Lily looked down at her schedule. "It says we have potions first. Where's that?"

"Potions are in the dungeons. Shay will show you were they are."

Lily looked at Hari, confused. "But aren't you coming? It says on the sheet that it's Gryffindor and Ravenclaw." She pointed at it to show him.

He laughed and said, "Lily, I'm in sixth year. I have Herbology first."

"Oh," Lily replied, a little crestfallen.

"Don't worry. I'll see you at lunch," he reassured.

"Okay." Lily turned to Shay. "Lead the way!"

* * *

I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner ,everyone! It's just with the end of the year and all of the semester tests (Especially in math. Die math! DIE!) I didn't really have enough time to update. I hoped everyone liked this chappie. Don't worry, it won't take me a month to update again!

**bRaTsKi:** I can't tell you the secret otherwise it wouldn't be a secret. Thanks for reviewing!

**grannyHPfan:** Yep. Both sides. Muwhahahaha!

**EboniteEvans:** Thanks a ton for reviewing. Sorry it took so long to update!

**WhiteTger1992:** Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing.

**Zippy-Wings:** THanks for reviewing. Glad you like the twist!

**Following Padfoot's Pawprints:** Glad to hear you updated! You'll get more reviews soon!

**bumi:** Go ahead. Slap her! Thanks for reviewing!

**hellofagirl16:** Glad you like my story. I always like to have a new reviewer! Where in Peoria did you live?

**Mei Queen:** Glad you liked it! (Thank you to who ever is recomending it. I couldn't read it in you review!) I'll try to make it longer next time!

**AlannaDragon:** I'm sorry you were sick. Thanks for reviewing! (I love Star Wars too! Does that make me a geek?)

**Untamed Loner:**I stopped there just to be mean. It's my favorite pasttime. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lily an James Love4 ever:** Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

**shmokey-bear:** I'm glad you like Hari. I created him after one of my best friends. Thanks for reviewing!

I'm so sorry guys. Here. Have theses special choclate chip muffins for reviewing! They're delicious!


	12. Chappie the Eleventh

Disclaimer: What are you talking about? I've never heard of this Harry Potter person you speak of. What would make you think that I know who this mystery person is? You're crazy.

* * *

**Chappie 11 **

**No Running**

**

* * *

**

"Come on, Lily," Shay said as she tugged her new friend down the dungeon stairs. "We have to get to class early so we can get a spot in the back!"

"But Maggie. . ." Lily trailed off. "Shouldn't we wait for her?"

"She's probably already down there," Shay told her. "Maggie loves potions."

"Yeah," Lily agreed with a smile. "She told me." Lily started hurrying as Shay pulled her faster. "Wait." She stopped in the middle of the staircase. "Why are we rushing if Maggie's probably already down there waiting for us? Wouldn't she get a spot in the back for us?"

This time Shay stopped and looked at her. It was one of those 'you're out of you mind' looks. "If Maggie had her way she would have her desk attached to Slughorn." She continued down the stairs. "We have to get there early to convince her to sit in the back. Trust me. It's the only way you and I will ever be able to survive this class. Unless, of course, you are out of your mind, like our dear Maggie, and actually like potions."

"No! Oh god, I hate potions. Don't ever mention it again!"

"Good," Shay yelled back over her shoulder, for, by now, she was at the door of the classroom and heading inside. "You're sane, just like the rest of us!"

Lily ran down the last flight of stairs and her momentum carried her running into the class; luckily there weren't many students there yet.

"Miss," said a large man sitting behind a desk at the front of the class, "I would advise you to never run into my classroom ever again, even if you're late."

"Sorry Professor, um . . ." Lily said because she was not entirely sure if people called him Slughorn to his face or not. By this time there were several students strolling in, so she walked quickly to where Shay was sitting in the back of the class.

"Sorry," Shay whispered as Lily walked up and set down her bag. "I should have told you. Slughorn doesn't like people who run."

"What?" Lily whispered back.

"I know," Shay continued to whisper. "He's weird like that. Just don't run anywhere near him."

"Okay," Lily whispered to Shay. "Why are we whispering?"

"I don't know," Shay answered back in a whisper. "I just like to." She paused and looked suspiciously around the classroom. She ducked quickly under the table and slowly came back up, her eyes constantly scanning the room. "Besides," she whispered, "you never know who's listening."

"Where's Maggie?" Lily asked in her normal voice.

Shay sat up and looked around the room again. "Hmm, that's weird. I don't know. She should be here by now." Shay grabbed her bag and opened it. She casually began to leaf though her papers and books, looking for something, when she started searching frantically. "Oh crap!"

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Well, I was going to look for this paper that Maggie and I use to talk to each other in class, but now I can't find my potions book!" she replied. "I must have left it on my bed. Slughorn goes crazy if you don't have you book! I'm gonna di-"

"BRRRIIIIIIING!" the bell rang and Slughorn stood up.

"Welcome to a new year. . ." Slughorn began but Lily wasn't listening.

She dug in her bag and found her book. Underneath the table she shoved it into Shay's hands. "Here," she whispered.

Shay looked at her. "But now you won't-"

Lily waved her off.

". . . please open your books to Chapter 2, page 34," Slughorn continued. Everyone bent down to fish out their books, but Lily stood.

"Lily," Shay whispered frantically, "what are you doing? Sit down."

"No it'll be fine," she whispered back, "I'll go get your book and find Maggie."

"Ahem," Slughorn interrupted. He, and now the whole class, was looking at her. "Is there something you need?"

"Yes, Professor," Lily said demurely. "I seem to have left my potions book on my desk in my dormitory. I didn't realize that we would be needing it today, seeing as it's my first day and all. Can I go get it?"

Slughorn gave her an appraising look. "Ah yes, you must be Lily Evans. Fine. You have fifteen minutes to get your book and be back in this room. Every minute over that and that's how many points Gryffindor will lose."

"Thank you, Professor." Lily looked at her watch and started towards the door.

"Oh yes, and no running."

* * *

Lily closed the door and started running up the stairs. "Accio Shay's Potion book!" she said as she ran. She wasn't going to find Maggie if she didn't run, I mean come on, Hogwarts is huge. When she reached the entryway she was about to head up the stairs to the commonroom, but she saw a small doorway next to them.

_'Hmmm,'_ Lily thought. _'I wonder where this goes?'_

She looked down the corridor and noticed a suite of armor knocked down right in front of the entrance; as if someone had been going too fast too notice it and had just ran into it.

_'Weird.' _

Lily carefully stepped over the fallen knight and continued down the corridor. Lily took in her surroundings. The hallway was obviously not used very often; there was a fine layer of dust over everything, although if Lily looked close enough, she could see a new path through the grime. Someone had been here recently. Lily looked harder at the floor. The stones were worn down and there was a slight dip in the middle of the hall.

_'This corridor was once used for something_.'

She turned her attention to the ceiling. Large, dilapidated cravings decorated it.

'_Lion, badger, raven, snake,_' she thought. _'Always in that order. Lion, badger, raven, snake. But they're not the same carvings._'

And they weren't. In one the lion might be roaring and the next it sleeping, or the raven flying and then feeding its young.

_'Wait, that one's not right. It has all of th-_'

"Oof!" because at that moment Shay's potions book had hit her squarely in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Who's there?" someone called from outside.

"Maggie!" Lily yelled.

"No, I'm Maggie. Who are you?"

Lily found the door to the garden and raced outside to find Maggie, potions book in hand. "I found you!" she screamed as she ran to embrace her friend.

Maggie wiped the sleep from her eyes. "What do you mean 'you found me'?" Maggie said irritably as she opened her eyes and noticed the potion book in Lily's hands. "Oh crap! Classes! I completely forgot! We're going to be so late! And we have Slughorn." She looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't worry," Lily told her. "I've got it covered. We've got," she looked at her watch, "well, only five minutes to get to the potions room. Let's go, I'll explain on the way." She grabbed Maggie's wrist as they took off sprinting down the deserted corridor.

* * *

". . . so we are totally going to get Jim- I mean Potter back!" She held a hand absently to the locket around her neck as she skipped down the stairs two at a time. "Hari came up with some really great ideas, but I have one in mind already." She cackled evilly.

"Good," Maggie said. "I'm in. Hey, Lily," Maggie hesitated, "do you like Hari?"

"Meh, he's nice. I don't 'like' him like him. I don't know. You two would be cute together though."

Maggie stopped and blushed. _'I was completely wrong._'

"Come on Maggie!" Lily called up to her friend who had stopped at the top of the last flight of stairs. "We have like ten seconds!"

Maggie grabbed the railing and slid down to the door. "Let's go!" She opened the door.

"Made it, Professor!" Lily said as she entered the room. "Oh and I found something else I forgot." She added as Maggie stepped in.

"That's fine, Miss Evans," Professor Slughorn replied with a smile. Lily and Maggie started to walk towards their table but Slughorn stopped them with, "Fifteen points from Gryffindor."

Lily turned on him. "Why?" she pleaded.

"Why, my dear Miss Evans? You ran."

* * *

WooHoo! This chappie done! Like it everyone? Hope you did! I'm so happy to see so many new reviewers! Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooo much! I love you all!

**Lily and James Love 4 ever:** Chocolate muffins are my favorite too! Thanks!

**Trocle:** Ah! A new reviewer! (_Runs at Trocle and gives bear hug)_ Glad you like it!

**Zippy-Wings:** Glad you're not mad! Thanks for reviewing!

**reader-not-a-reviewer:** Sure you can have a poppyseed muffin! In fact why don't we all have one? **POPPYSEED MUFFINS FOR ALL! ** This long enough or longer? Yeah I know what you mean about Lisa. Maybe I'll just push her off a cliff. :) ick! No coffee here. You can have hot chocolate though! (_Hands steaming cup of hot chocolate filled to the top with marshmallows)_

**starnerd:** Glad you like it, new reviewer! (_Repeats Trocle debacle)_ Hey that rhymes! Jim is a nick name for James, my dad's name. So some people call little kids with the name James, Jimmy. (Do you get it?)

**NJ MacReiley the Helpless Romantic:** Another new reviewer! _(passes out from all that running) _Glad you like it! What's Fruits Basket?

**grannyHPfan:** Yeah she should. Hope you liked this chappie! Thanks for reviewing!

**(Anon.):** Glad you liked it! Hope this make-up was good for you. Review again!

**shmokey-bear:** Nope she never said she liked him. She keeps those things to herself. :) Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

**EboniteEvans:** Thanks for liking my chappie! Keep reviewing! Thanks!

**AlannaDragon:** The reviews just keep getting longer and longer don't they:) Yep, I finished Eragon! It was great. I haven't found the time to start Eldest but I can't wait! I'll keep that thing about 'Eldest' in mind! What was that website? It didn't show up in your review, sorry! I don't think I've ever seen any of those movies! Are they good because so far you haven't steered me wrong! I've seen X-men 3! I loved it! I want wings! Ugh. Let's not talk about finals right now. Ugh! I hate finals! I'm going to be a sophomore so yeah, can't wait for that! Freshman year wasn't so bad. I even liked it! (except for stupid finals! Die finals DIE!) Hope you liked this chappie! Thanks for reviewing so much!

Thanks to EVERYONE for reading now **REVIEW**!

P.S.- my stupid computer thinks that when I write 'chappie' I really mean to write 'crappie' so there's intelligence for you!


	13. Chappie the Twelfth

Disclaimer: I will disclaim it at the top of my lungs. "I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!"

* * *

**Chappie 12**

**Becoming a Prefect**

* * *

"Yes! Dinnertime!" Maggie yelled as she bounded out of the last class of the day, herbology.

"Yeah, I know," Lily agreed. "I'm starv-" she halted mid-word. "Darn it. What time is it?" she asked.

"Umm," Shay looked at her watch. "Four fifty. Why?"

Lily started searching through her bag. "Because. Don't you remember the note we got this morning? We have a meeting with the headmaster!" She kept digging through her bag and pulled out a very crumpled note. "Here it is! See, it says '5:00 PM'!"

Both Shay and Maggie's eyes widened. "I totally forgot," Maggie said. "Come on!" She grabbed both Lily and Shay by their arms. "We can't be late!" They took off running down the corridor.

* * *

Maggie skidded to a halt in front of Dumbledore's office. Lily and Shay, who had been right on her heels, ran smack dab into her, and they all collapsed into a wheezing heap. It was 4:59; they had just made it.

The marble gargoyle they were in front of began to turn. Soon it revealed a spiral staircase which, seconds later, Dumbledore descended, his half-moon spectacles twinkling and a smile on his face. The smile widened when he noticed their state. "Is the floor that comfortable?" he asked them.

Each girl gave a sheepish smile and stood up.

"Well, is it?" the professor asked.

"Oh, well not generally," Shay offered. "But this spot," she indicated where they had previously been lying, "was quite comfy."

"Ah," Dumbledore said. He sat down. "Yes, I see what you mean. It really is comfortable, isn't it?"

All three girls looked at him in shock. They couldn't believe Albus Dumbledore had just sat on the floor and called it comfortable. I mean, who in their right mind would call the floor comfortable? Really.

"Professor," Maggie interrupted the awkward silence that had followed the Headmaster's actions, "didn't you want to talk to us about something?"

"Yeah," Lily added. "You sent us these." She showed him the letter.

"Yes, yes," he agreed. "But we must wait for Miss Olsen. Do any of you know where she could be?"

"She told me she wasn't coming, Professor," Maggie told him.

"Well then," he said thoughtfully, "that's just too bad for her. Ah, I had hoped you could have all been here, but nonetheless, let's go. Up to my office." He shepherded them up the spiral staircase.

* * *

Lily, Maggie, and Shay sat down in three of the four chairs lined up in front of Dumbledore's desk. He sat down and began talking.

"I'm not sure if you are aware, but Miss Elinor Cook will not be returning to Hogwarts this year."

This news was met by gasps from Shay and Maggie. "What?" they asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"Her mother felt that Hogwarts was an unsuitable place for a young lady after last year's. . . um how shall I say. . . incident," he explained, looking over his glasses at Shay.

"I had nothing to do with that!" Shay defended immediately.

"I didn't say you had anything to do with it, yes well, on with what I was saying. Miss Cook will not be returning, and as I had offered her the position of prefect, we are now short one. I have gathered you here to discuss what should be done and who will take the position."

"Not me!" both Shay and Maggie said as soon as Dumbledore uttered the words 'take the position.'

"What?" Lily asked, turning to Shay and Maggie. "What's so bad about being a prefect?"

"Um, nothing," Maggie explained vaguely, glancing imperatively over at Shay.

Shay quickly agreed. "There's nothing wrong with it, per se, but you know, with quidditch and everything," she now directed her explanation at the headmaster, "how would we find time to attend to the prefect duties?" At which point she smiled angelically.

"A good point, Miss Smith. Do you both feel this way?" he questioned Maggie and Shay.

They nodded. "Yes."

"Well, then, if you feel that way. I suppose my only other option is you, Miss Evans."

"But Headmaster," Lily started. She was beginning to think that there was something about this prefect job that she probably didn't want. "What about Lisa? Wouldn't she be more qualified, seeing as I've only been here for three days?"

"Well if you put-"

"No," Maggie interjected. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Professor, but if Miss Olsen cannot even make it to a meeting that you specifically requested, how can she be expected to perform her prefect duties to standards?"

"This is true," Dumbledore agreed.

"And," Maggie continued, "I believe that my friend here is very capable of performing her duties. Just today, she remembered this meeting when both of us," she gestured to herself and Shay, "had forgotten. By now she knows the castle well enough. I think you should let her have the job."

"I agree," Shay chipped in. "For as little as I've known her, she seems very competent."

"Well, Miss Evans. It seems that both of your classmates here believe in you, and unless you have a very good reason of why you should not be made a prefect, I'm going to make you one."

Lily passed and thought of a reason, any reason, to get herself out of this. Too bad for her, nothing came. She sighed. "I suppose it couldn't be all bad, could it?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Now that's what I like to hear." He bent down and reached into one of the bottom drawers of his desk. He pulled out a badge that read 'PREFECT' on it in large glowing letters. "This is yours." He handed it to her.

"Umm, thanks?" Lily said, still uncertain about what she was getting herself into.

Dumbledore was still digging through the bottom drawer when he answered, "You're welcome," unaware of the lack of thanks that was expressed. "Let me just find the- ah! Here it is!" He pulled out a large calendar. He traced some weeks with a finger. "Hmm, it appears that you and Remus don't have any duties until after the next meeting, which is two weeks from now at 7:00 PM, so you're free to go." He looked up and gave them all a toothy smile.

* * *

In the hall outside of Dumbledore's office, Lily pulled Maggie and Shay aside. "What was that all about?"

"Don't you see?" Shay asked. "It'll be perfect! We'll be able to get away with anything!"

"What do you mean?"

"Prefects are allowed to be out after hours," Maggie explained. "We'll be able to go anywhere without getting in trouble because you can always say that you found us and you're taking us back to the common room!"

"Well, if it's so perfect, why didn't either of you volunteer for it?" Lily inquired.

"We have quidditch, so wouldn't be able to do all the boring stuff that prefects have to do, you know?" said Shay with a smile.

"Well, I'm not happy about it, but alright, we'll see." Lily smiled and Maggie and Shay smiled back. "To dinner!"

* * *

Lily, Maggie and Shay entered the Great Hall and found the only three open seats in the place.

Hari picked up a biscuit out of the basket in the middle of the table as they sat down. He looked up. "Gees, what took you so long?" he asked Maggie as she sat down next to him.

She grabbed the biscuit out of his hand and took a bite out of it. "Ask Lily," she mumbled through the biscuit.

Hari looked at Lily questioningly. She finished piling her plate with food, dug into her robes and tossed her prefect badge at him.

"What's this? Are you a prefect?" Hari asked incredulously.

Lily rolled her eyes, her face full of mashed potatoes. "By default, I suppose."

He handed her badge back. "Ha, that's great!"

"Yeah."

"Hey," Hari whispered, "Do they know about Operation Rainbow?"

Lily looked at Shay to her left and Maggie in front of her. "Yes." She gave all three of them an evil smile. "And it all goes down tomorrow."

* * *

Well. Sorry it took so long, but I was at a horse campat Hoosier Horse Parkall week. Hoped you liked it. How could you guys leave me one short of 100? I feel unloved! Thanks to all the reviews though!

**grannyHPfan**: I know. I hate Slughorn. Hope you liked this chappie as much as the last. Thanks for reviewing!

**reader-not-a-reviewer**: Well, I had to have something! Glad you liked it anyway. Was this better? Thanks for reviewing!

**AlannaDragon:** Wow. That website is nifty. I liked it. Thanks! I like Wolverine too! Just keep trying with your sis! Perseverance pays off! Yeah. I've read Artemis Fowl. I love those books! They're great! Did you ever try do decode the message at the bottom of the first book? I haven't heard of those other books. I'll try them. My friend went to that camp last year. (She's kind of a nerd, but don't tell her I said that!) She plays the saxophone. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lily and James Love 4 ever**: Just wait and see. Thank for reviewing.

**lemon-light:** Thanks you. I always love a new reviewer! Keep it up:)

**ansacaro:** You'll find out the secret in time. Thanks for reviewing!

**GoddessQueenIsis**: Really? You think it rocks? Thanks for reviewing!

**Robster639:** Awesome job reviewing!

**Trocle:** Glad you like the ending! Thanks for reviewing!

**smittyloveshpfic:** Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

**shmokey-bear:** I'm glad it cleared things up. This was a little longer. I'll shot for even longer next time. Thanks for reviewing!

**Soccer101:** Keep guessing! I'm glad I keep getting new reviewers! Thank you sooooooo much!

**bumi**: Glad you like them! Thanks for reviewing!


	14. Chappie the Thirteenth

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Rice Krispies. I do own Operation Rainbow, though, seeing as it was all my idea.

* * *

**Chappie 13**

**Operation Rainbow**

* * *

James plopped down next to Sirius at Gryffindor table. When he had woken up, the dormitory had been deserted; he had rushed to get to breakfast on time. His hair was plastered to the left side of his head from sleeping on it and there were bags under his eyes. No one looked up_. 'And a good morning to you too,'_ he thought.

James considered his breakfast choices_. 'Hmm, cold eggs. Or cold pancakes. Or cold bacon.'_ He sighed and rested his head on his hand. _'I need to wake up earlier.'_ He poured himself a bowl of cereal. "Hey, pass the milk, Sirius."

No one answered. No one even looked up. Sirius continued to eat his muffin.

James elbowed him in the side.

"What?" Sirius asked through a mouthful of muffin. "Can't you see I'm eating here?"

"No! I'm blind. Pass the milk."

Sirius grabbed the pitcher and handed it to James. "Hey, where were you this morning?"

"Umm. . . aslee-"

"Hey, Potter, I'm just going to borrow this for a sec, okay? Maggie just used up the last of ours." Lily grabbed the pitcher out of his hands. "Thanks!" She walked down the table to where Maggie was sitting and poured herself a glass of milk. Maggie whispered something and Lily leaned down and blocked the pitcher from view. When she stood up, James thought he saw the milk flash blue for a second.

"Hey?" he asked the Marauders. "Did you just see that?"

"See what?" Remus questioned.

"The milk! Did you see the milk? It was like, blue!"

"Okay." Sirius rolled his eyes. He bent over the table and stage whispered to Remus, "I told you to not let him have that extra burrito last night, but no one listens to Sirius do they?"

Lily sauntered up, a huge smile on her face and handed James the pitcher. "Here."

It might have been his paranoid thoughts, but James thought she was just a little too happy to be bringing back a half empty pitcher of milk. _'Oh yeah, that's right,_' he thought to himself as he poured the remaining milk on his cereal. _'No girl can resist me!'_ He set the empty pitcher in front of him and ate a spoonful of his breakfast. _'Mmm, Rice Krispies. Snap, crackle, p-'_ His thoughts stopped as he watched the pitcher refill with milk. _'Hold on a second! Why did she need to borrow this milk? Hogwarts's food always replenishes itself. Even if she didn't know that, Maggie would.'_

"Hey, Sirius," James mumbled to his friend. "The pitcher just refilled."

"Oh my god!" Sirius shouted.

"I know!" James answered. It was almost like he and Sirius were on the same wavelength.

"You finally learned something, Prongs!" Sirius thumped his friend on the back. "I was beginning to think that this education stuff wasn't for you, but I think we've just seen a breakthrough!"

Or maybe they weren't. "No, I mean, why did Lily have to borrow our milk?"

"I don't know mayb-"

Lily cut him off as she waltzed up to them. "Hey, Potter, you look kind of _green_ this morning. Are you okay? Maybe you should go to the hospital wing."

"What are you talking about? I'm not green." But in fact, he was. He was the most brilliant shade of green you would ever see. All the way from the top of his head to the bottom of his shoes. Completely green. "Lil- Evans!" he screamed. "What have you done?"

"Oh, James," Maggie consoled him as she walked up behind Lily. "Don't be so _blue_. I hate it when you're sad."

"What? I'm not blue, I'm. . ." James looked down at himself. "I'm blue," he said miserably.

"Ooo. Ooo! My turn. My turn!" Shay called as she ran up behind Maggie and Lily. She squeezed between them so that she was standing right in front of James. "I want to see this. How about purple? Orange? Yellow? No, no, I've got it! Red with green polka dots!" She smiled and evil smile and skipped off.

But back to James. First he was a deep, deep royal purple, and then the bright orange of hunting equipment, and then the intense yellow of the sun. But then, oh this was the piece de résistance, then he was the most dazzling shade of red with forest green polka dots scattered across him. It hurt you eyes just to look at him.

By now, the whole hall had noticed the funny colored boy sitting at Gryffindor table, and some of them had even realized it was James Potter. They told the ones who didn't. Suddenly, and with out warning, the Great Hall erupted with a roar of laughter. From that point on, Lily Evans was the golden girl of Hogwarts. She was the first person to have ever pranked James Potter and she was the only one who ever did.

"Evans!" he started to yell, but then a certain peace came over him and he smiled. "Nice job," he stated indifferently. "Amateur, but nice, nonetheless."

Lily looked like she was about to smack him, or tear off his head, or rip out his guts, or something, when Sirius piped in, "What? Are you off your rocker?" he asked James. "That's one of the best pranks I've ever seen! And, mind you, I've seen quite a few." He stood up and bowed to Lily. "M' lady, you have my utmost respect." And he whacked James over the head.

* * *

"Why did you have to do that?" James, still in his polka dotted form, asked Sirius as they walked to their first class of the day.

"Do what, my most magenta James?"

James turned a radiant hue of magenta. "Tell her that you liked this!" James indicated himself.

"Well," Sirius said with a snicker, "I don't like _that,_ I liked her prank! It's sure to be hilarious all day long."

"Plus," chimed in Remus, "you were being kind of a jerk. It really is quite funny! Don't you think, Sirius?" Both Sirius and Remus nodded.

"Let's try, I don't know, pink!" said Sirius.

"No. No! I'm sure he'd be happier in Gryffindor colors. Scarlet!" Remus countered.

"Or gold!" piped up Peter.

"Nope, I've got it," Sirius whispered manically. "Floral!"

James groaned. They walked into transfiguration.

* * *

"I have taken the liberty of assigning you seats this year," a stern looking woman said. She had a clipboard in front of her and she started reading names off of it and pointing to seats in the classroom. "Mangrich, Margaret. . ."

She had gotten through less than half of the class when she called off, "Evans, Lily. And next to her Potter, James." Professor McGonagall looked over her glass at him. "Come on Mr. Potte- oh my, is this one of those new fads?" she asked him. She looked directly at the large rose covering half of his face.

"Umm, no, Professor." He rushed to his seat amidst chuckles and giggles. At least they didn't have class with the Slytherins.

McGonagall continued with the seats.

"Make it stop!" James whispered to Lily.

"Make what stop?" she asked innocently.

"This!" he pointed, hysterically, at his cheek.

Lily gave him a questioning look. "I don't know what you do in your spare time, Potter, but that sounds like a personal problem to me." She smiled.

"No! I mean this! Blue!" he said as he turned royal blue. "See! People aren't supposed to change colors! It's not normal."

"Hmm, I thought you said it was amateur?"

"I did," he replied, now aloof, "but you've had your fun. Make it stop!"

"I'm sorry," she told him, "but it is out of my control now. You'll just have to wait it out like the rest of us."

"Yeah, but the rest of you think it's funny," he said churlishly as he opened his transfiguration book and started reading the assignment written on the board.

"Exactly." She smirked. "Oh, and Potter?" He looked up from his transfiguration book. "Next time I'll make sure you don't wake up on the wrong side of the bed." She reached over and ruffled his bed hair.

* * *

The rest of the day was anything but better for James. Typically, when he walked through the halls, girls swooned at his very glance, but not today, today was different. Today, girls and guys alike chuckled behind their hand or pointed and laughed out right when he walked by. A typical conversation would go as follows:

A group of girls would be just within hearing distance of James when one of them would say, "Did you see him when he was pink?" Or blue or checkered, it varied, but on with the story.

Another girl would answered, "No, but now that I see it, he does look so adorable pink, doesn't he?" Or blue or checkered.

James would roll his eyes and turn away but then another girl, or maybe the first, would reply, "Yes, pink really is his color, we'll have to remember that when we're Christmas shopping." And the rest of the girls would nod their heads, or laugh and go on their merry way.

And James would shake his head and turn around the corner only to be met by Lily, who always seemed to be right there, around the corner, and had always just heard the conversation.

And then she would say, "Hmm, yes, you do look stunningly brilliant in pink." Or blue or checkered, whatever the girls had mentioned. "But I would have to say," she would continue, "that your true color is violet." Or persimmon or lime, whichever color happened to be striking her fancy at the moment, and she would walk away.

* * *

To James's immense relief, by the end of the day it had worn down so that when someone mentioned a color around him he no longer changed to the dazzlingly bright hue of that color. No, by dinner, he was turning to colors resembling pastels and by the next morning it had stopped all together. But the next morning he had something even better to think about then colors.

* * *

DONE! Like it! Hope you did! Hope everyone had a good Fourth of July! I didn't! Yeah I probably slept like five minutes because my crazy neighbors kept shooting off fireworks and my dog kept barking at them! Yeah. I love Fourth of July. Thanks everyone for reviewing! We made it past 100! Whoot!

**shmokey-bear**: I tried to make it longer! It's not really James POV because it wasn't in first person but did you like it anyway?

**heartsdesire456**: Well, I would like to point out that I have 12 chapters and a prologue so that's totally different from 13 chapters:) But now I have 13 chapters! Thanks for reviewing!

**grannyHPfan:** The 'interloper' is Lisa. Sorry I didn't include her in this chapter but did you like it anyway? Thanks for reviewing!

**WhiteTiger1992**: Did you like it? Thanks for reviewing!

**EastCoastHPgrl:** I'm not telling! It's a secret! I hope I cleared everything up for you! Thanks for reviewing!

**smittyloveshpfic:** They are in 5th year, but Hari is in 7th year! Thanks for reviewing!

**futurePOTUS:** Muwahahaha! You'll just have to wait! I have missed your reviews! Thanks for reviewing!

**NJ MacReiley the Helpless Romantic:** Hmm. . . that does sound interesting. I haven't really read any anime but I'll take your word for it!

**hpronw:** Yep. Jerky James. Hope you liked the outcome! Thanks for reviewing!

**Lily and James Love 4 ever:** Was it beyond your wildest imagination? Thanks for reviewing!

**Trocle:** Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Flame of Desire:** Was this soon enough? Thanks for reviewing!

**Kelsie B. (anon.):** I'm glad you like the plot so far. Can you tell me , specifically, what is wrong about James's and Sirius's character? I know I rushed in earlier chapters but has it gotten better or worse? Maybe it has stayed the same? I really appreciate you ideas! Thanks for reviewing!

**AlannaDragon**: I love camping. My family used to rent a cabin up in Canada and we'd go there for like two weeks. There wasn't anything there either. It was beautiful. I loved it. One time this black bear got into our garbage. It was kind of scary but we got some great pictures! I hope you have fun on your trip! Have you ever read the Chrestomanci books by Diana Wynne Jones? They are my favorite series! How about the Homeward Bounders by her also! That is defiantly the best book ever written, in my opinion! Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
